Patch Up Family
by Sara1893
Summary: They were torn apart after Zen sudden assassination.Shirayuki is broken and Izana got a promise made to Zen to keep.And he is going to do whatever he can to keep her here in Clarines.So, he patched up whatever remain and formed a new family.
1. Move Along

Summary: They were torn apart after Zen sudden assassination. Shirayuki is broken and Izana got a promise made to Zen to keep. And he is going to do whatever he can to keep her here in Clarines. So, he patched up whatever remain and formed a new family. IxS .

Paring: Izana X Shirayuki

A/N: Sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling error in this story (English is my second language so please excuse me for my mistake.) And, yes it going to be IzanaXShirayuki pairing.

**Patch Up Family**

**Move Along – The All American Rejects**

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

* * *

><p>"I'll leave Clarines. I'll return to Tanburn" she said softly, her emerald eyes not meeting his azure ones. She gripped her handkerchief that she had been holding all the while she in His Highness audience.<p>

"And how you going to raise that child all alone?"

"I can work as a pharmacy in Tanburn. Maybe I can –"

"I think it will be best for you to remain here in Clarines. I could care for you here better and I think my brother would also want the same" he cut her short, his blue eyes not leaving her face assessing for the smallest trace of emotion on her emotionless face. He waits for her retort, her bursts of anger or maybe a tiniest glare that she would throw him, but he was disappointed by her response when she just looked at him through her cloudy eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't accept your offer Prince Izana. I'll leave Clarines by tomorrow." The red haired woman said briskly, giving him a short and curt bow before turning around to leave.

Izana frowned before he open his mouth and spoke with his usual authoritative tone. "I command you to stay here in Clarines until that child is born. Then you can return to Tanburn, but it will be you and just you alone as that child shall remain here as the future heir of Clarines."

Her green eyes flashed with something he comes to recognize as anger. He watched with fascination at her first display of emotion since that incident. "You can't do that to me! You don't have the right to keep me here in Clarines! You have no right to take my baby from me."

"I have every right to keep you here. That child is not yours alone. That child belongs to Clarines"

She could feel her eyes grow hot at a familiar pricking sensation behind her eyes. She took in a deep breath to stop the beginning of tears that is about to come. "No! This baby is mine and Zen alone."

"_If people scrutinize you, just ignore them and do whatever you want to do."_

Her breath hitched when the memory of Zen as he told her that flashed in her mind. She can feel that her anger faded off and with a soft pleading tone she continues her plead, "Let me keep this baby. I don't want this baby to grow up here, in this palace." The red haired woman threw him a glare through her now teary eyes when he just looked at her, indifferent in his eyes.

"Zen grew up here in this palace and so will his child." He said coldly. The moment he utter that words he felt the stabbing pain in his chest, the same feeling that he felt when he finally comprehended that his brother won't return from his trip to Raxd.

"You are killing me! Can't you see it? How do you expect me to walk on the same corridor where I used to walk with Zen without remembering him? How do you expect me, to… to" She found herself unable to finish her argument as she broke down to tears.

She miss him. She miss him badly and how she wished he will be here to support her. She knows that she a broken woman now. Half of her died when a messenger gave her a bracelet, her bracelet that Zen borrowed as a good luck charm for his trip to Raxd.

She was a strong woman before with him beside her as her anchor. He is her destiny but fate is a cruel thing. He left her so suddenly, and now she lost.

"_No you are lying. Where is your prove?"_ She remembered herself shouting when she received the news of Zen's death. The rest after the messenger present her with her bracelet was blurred, but she remembered how she tried to take her own life in her despair to escape from her anguish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashed back…<strong>_

_Laying on her bed with her left wrist bandages, Izana had bursted in her room in anger. She can't remember seeing the first prince losing his tamper to that extend. "Do you know that you did today is the same as killing your own baby? Think Shirayuki! Think!"_

_Her eyes widen, slowly she pushed herself up, slapping his hand that he held out to help her up while another on her flat stomach. "No, I'm not with a child. I… I…" _

"_She didn't know that she is carrying a child Your Highness. Please, it's my fault. I haven't had the opportunity to tell her that she is expecting." The Chief Pharmacy said hurriedly, pushing her way in between the first prince and the pharmacy apprentice in her try to shield the young woman from another burst of fury that she expects to come from the lanky man in front her._

_Turning around, Garaku bent down to Shirayuki's eye level. "Shirayuki, it's not the stomach bug you are having lately." She said softly looking at the young woman in front her. "It seems that what I feared is true after all. You are expecting"_

_Bursting to tears, the red haired woman hugged her boss, muttering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. _

_The sight of her small trembling body as she fought back her tears' pains him, so he closed his eyes slowly, trying to block the image from his mind. "Live Shirayuki. The woman my brother fell in love to is stronger than that." he said with a soft tone, a tone he remembered his father used to comfort his mother after their fight._

_With that he left the room without he knows it, Shirayuki mumbled a soft 'thank you', her teary green eyes followed after his fading profile._

_**End flashed back…**_

* * *

><p>'<em>The woman my brother fell in love to is stronger than that<em>'

Wiping her eyes, she raised head; her green eyes met his blue ones. She had made up her mind. "Very well. I will stay here in Wistal Castle." She gritted her teeth when she saw a slow smirk start to make its way on his face.

_He looks so much like Zen._

Blinking her eyes to stop the prickling sensation at the back of her eyes, she continued, "But when this baby is born, I shall care for him or her." She said sternly. "I don't want you to meddle with the way I raised my child."

"And I'll try to ask Chief Pharmacy for my job back. I shall remain here as a palace pharmacy."

Izana smirk widened. He can see the light in her eyes. The same one before his brother death. The spark is faint but no matter how small it is, it's better than looking at a pair of cloudy green eyes. He knows that she needs to move on, and he will see through it. They will move on. "Do whatever you deem fit. Just remain here in Clarines"

She nodded her head, and without a word she left the room.

'Zen, you brought back a troublesome girl indeed.'


	2. Sunny Day

**Patch Up Family**

**Sunny Day - Fujiki Kazue**

_A warm place like sunshines can't be found alone.  
>Together, we can find a tomorrow which is never seen.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's a boy. Oh my, he got your red hair!" the midwife said excitedly as she bundle the new born baby in a clean towel. Taking a hot wet cloth, she wiped the remaining blood trace on the new born prince.<p>

"Let me hold him" Shirayuki said weekly. A small smile made it way on her worn out face when she saw her baby. Her first smile since _his_ death. "Akiyo" she whispered her baby name softly.

A soft knock from the door startled her, turning around, she was surprised to see Izana at the door frame holding…

A basket of fruits?

"For me?" she asked pointing at the basket.

He nodded his head at her direction but his azure eyes wild searching for something. As understand what is going in his mind, Shirayuki held her baby out at his direction. Reaching out his hand, he took the baby in his arm. Looking down, he frowned. "He got your hair."

She paused her lips looking displeases by his remark, "There's nothing wrong with having red hair. And you have no right to frown over this child. He's perfect."

"He will become an easy kidnap target for sure." The blue eyes man is still looking at the baby in his arm interest in his eyes when he took in the baby features. "He is Zen's duplicate. Aside from his hair, he looks just like a baby Zen." Shirayuki smiled, looking at her baby in his uncle arms. He looks so small and so - "Masashi. That will be your name starting today. So you will grow up to be an elegant director" Izana said confidently. Beside him, a royal scribe added the name mention by the prince in the royal ledger book.

"No! His name is Akiyo! How could you rename him just like that in front of me? I thought I already told you that don't meddle with the way I raised my child!" she protested sharply, her long red haired covered her eyes before she pushed it back, reaching her hand for a hairpin that she put beside her bed, throwing him glare all the while.

The royal scribe stopped writing looking at the First Prince timidly. Slowly, he averts his eyes to the red hair woman laying on the bed opposite him. He may be new here, but he knows that it will be wiser for someone to shut their mouth and agree with whatever the prince say. In his heart, he prays to god to have mercy on that red haired woman for he could not help her against His Highness Izana wrath. To his surprise, Prince Izana smiled.

"Is that so? But look your son nodded his head when I said his name is Masashi"

_Pulse…_

"Right Masashi?"

The red haired woman's eyes widen when her baby nodded his head in his sleep and snuggled closer to his uncle chest. "He just having a dream. Not because he agreed with that name."

The smile on the prince lips turned to a smirk. "Then, do you like your name to be Akiyo, Masashi?" he asked the sleeping baby again. To his mother astonish, Masashi shook his tiny hand in the air and a soft mewing protest sound escape.

Shirayuki shook her head in disbelieve. "Akiyo?" she called her son again. And again she gets the same reaction. "Masashi?" she tried calling that awful name softly and to her displeasure her son nodded his head. Izana bursted out laughing. Trying her best to frown at the prince, Shirayuki gave up and smile softly as she held out her hand for her son. "Your name will be Masashi then if you insist"

The royal scribe sighed in relief and continue writing.

Taking a look at what the royal scribe had written, he read out the words in a low voice, "Prince Masashi Wisteria, the first son of Izana Wisteria."

'_His first son huh?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five months before…<strong>_

_Izana's blue eyes stared at the messenger while the messenger squirmed, his eyes cast down. "I'm sorry Prince Izana but I could not do such a thing even with your order. The rules stated that–"_

"_A child even if proclaimed belong to someone in the succession line would be deny the right as the heir if the mother has not married to that person. Yes I know that. There's no need for you to repeat it for me." _

"_Then if you already know that, please don't make it difficult for the messenger Prince Izana" a voice interrupted._

_Izana turned around to look at the newcomer. "Ah, Duke Haruka. It's rare for you to disagree with me"_

"_Yes, since you always behave appropriately before I found nothing to disagree with you" he replied politely. However, his choice of words had a different bite in it. He did not flinch at the sharp glare Izana sent at his way as he continued his words, "That woman maybe Zen's lover but rules still apply. It's no longer about the matter of status anymore." He glanced at the red haired woman sitting opposite Izana. The woman however, paid no attention to the conversation that just occurred in the study room. In fact, she looked content enough to read a book._

"_Lady Shirayuki, is there anything you want to say regarding this matter?" Duke Haruka asked the woman bringing her attention to the matter in hand. _

"_Truthfully, I have nothing to say but it will be good for me if this child has nothing to do with all this. I can leave Clarines and all this hassle behind me." she said emotionlessly before she continued reading the book laid out in front her._

_Duke Haruka was surprised to see the woman acting so coldly. When they say that Shirayuki had changed after Zen's death, he had not expected it to be this drastic. His eyes lingered on her face before moving on the hand she used to the book page. The faint scar where she made from her tried to end her life is still there, a reminder how broken she is inside. He tore his stare from the woman, a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. It such a pity, a woman so strong to be broken like that. _

_Izana's deep baritone voice started him from his thought. "There no need for you to ask for her opinion in this. That child is my responsibility now since the mother had refused to take any part in fighting for her child right"_

"_Don't make your own assumption Your Highness. Just because I don't really care if my child becomes a prince or a princess –" _

_Izana however, had a better plan. Cutting her short, he said "If she marries me than the child will have the right to become a successor right, Duke Haruka? Then I'll marry her. It will be a small and fast wedding. Just the ceremony where we add her name as my consort and that child shall be mine."_

_The shock from his careless words filled the room with silence. Duke Haruka found himself rendered speechless. Shirayuki however, had another thing in her mind. Closing her book, she stood from her chair and said, "I do not wish to marry you, and this baby is Zen's not yours." Her words were polite but the rage in her eyes however, is hard to miss._

"_Thank you for agreeing Shirayuki. Well then Duke Haruka, I think you can handle this small ceremony for me right? I expect it to be finished by three days henceforth." _

"_I believe you heard me just now. My words are final" Without another word, Shirayuki turned around to leave the room before Izana stopped her. _

"_No Shirayuki, you stay here. I still have something to tell you." And with his usual indifferent manner, he waved his hand quickly dismissing Duke Haruka and the messenger who now look like he's ready to faint._

_With her back facing him, she kept silence. _

_With a soft voice a parent always uses to comfort a crying child, Izana spoke to the red haired woman "That child is my responsibility. I made a promise to my brother that I will care for you, and I will do anything in my reach to keep that promise. With just my order, the best I can do is to keep a watch on that child but when I'm gone, there will be no one to protect him. However, if that child is a successor of the throne, the protection that comes with that title will be more, and it will last; and it's not because I was there to ensure that. It's not just you alone now for me to care but that child benefit as well. And the throne is his right in the first place."_

"_Do you understand that Shirayuki?" _

_Slowly, she turned around to look at him. The demeanor of the First Prince was no longer there and all she could see now is just an image of an older brother trying his very best to fulfill the promise he made to his decease brother. Swallowing her pride, she nodded her head before leaving the room._

_With a soft 'click' of a closing door, Izana sighed. He hoped that he make the right decision._

_**End Flashed Back...**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Izana nodded his head; quickly dismissing the boy before his wife-in-name decided to change her mind regarding her son name.<p>

He gave a long look at the new mother as she stared hard at her son face, as if she wants to memorize him.

"I'm sorry for making it difficult for you"

The red haired woman raised her head from her child to look at the prince. Slowly, she smiled warmly. The same bright, beaming smile she always wore before.

"You changed a bit"

"Yes. Thanks to this boy." she answered him, looking at him in the eyes.

He pulsed his lips, hiding his amazement when he saw light in her emerald eyes. Moving closer to her, he kissed her forehead; chuckling at her startled expression. "Congratulation" he whispered softly at her. Before he leaves her, he gave her a small yet chilling smile that he usually uses to tease. "You can try to tickle your son and rubbing his back. You will get an interesting reaction from him" with that he left her.

Bewildered, she starts to tickle her son gently, and she twitched in irritation when her son gave her a soft mewing protest sound with his tiny fist waving in the air. Slowly, she rubbed her son back in circular motion only to find out that her son nodding his head before snuggling closer to her. Closing her eyes, she swore that the next tea that His Highness Izana going to drink is a cup of concentrated paralyzing medicine.

Looking at her son sleeping face, she feels a familiar warmth swell in her heart. The same one she always experienced when she with Zen. "You are your father son through and through huh? Your father must be proud of you Masashi" she whispered quietly at her son ear before she kissed his forehead lightly. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a watch. Zen's watch. The watch still ticking, showing her the current time. "Well I guess I should give this to you after all. A present from your father to you. So remember to take a good care of it."


	3. A Break in Between Yesterday & Tomorrow

**Patch Up Family**

**Chapter 2.5**

A break in between yesterday and tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hers:<strong>_

Shirayuki sat beside an open window in the study room, looking out at the wide castle ground, a hand on her rounded abdomen. Her eyes glazed with a faraway look on it. She knows that she needs to stop doing this. Paining over him. It had been seven months since his passing, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about him.

If he still alive will he be happy knowing that he will become a father?

She could almost imagine his reaction. At first he will most probably stared at her like a lost child then after a while his lips will curved up to form a smile before the smile turned to a full scale beaming grin. He will hug her, chocked up with tears than the next moment he will be shouting, yelling for Mitsuhide and Kiki, telling them about the news. His blue eyes will shone with pure happiness. And she knew that for the whole day he will be daydreaming about what his child would look like and start thinking about what to name him or her.

Yeah she knew Zen will react that way _if_ he is still alive.

She bitted her lips.

_If. _

What a painful word. Just a word but it carries hope, a possibility and her wishful prayer.

She shook her head, trying to push all the depressing thought. She still can't bring herself to smile yet, can't really remember how to. She now stuck in a place where she still wants to pain over him notwithstanding the fact that she in a desperate need to move on. Her child didn't need a mother who could only sit by the window wondering about what could probably happen if his or her father still alive. She sighed when she heard the door been knocked. Turning her head from the view of the caste ground, her green eyes met the same familiar face, she always sees each and every day at five o'clock in the evening. Izana's.

"Let's go" he said softly, his hand held out in an invitation. His azure eyes assess her face, as if he's looking for a flick of emotion on her face.

Like usual, she just stood up, walking briskly towards him, ignoring the hand he held out. Pacing behind him, she knew exactly where he's leading her. The green house. She don't know the reason why he so insists on her spending her evening there every day, but she knows that it will be pointless for her to ask him. He will most likely ignore her question. He's good at that, and she learned it quick after a few times being ignored by him when she asked him something that he deems not important for her to know.

Looking at the man beside her as he squat down beside her and start helping her to check on the plants, she wondered what's in his mind. She knows that he had a lot of things to do, stacks of document to be read and sign, new problem to solve, meeting with all the noble family. So why is he doing this? Wasting his time with her every evening. Finally giving up, wondering about his 'strange' behavior, she questioned him. "Why are you doing this? Wasting your time here?"

From the corner of his eyes, he took a glance at her before continuing checking the plants. He was silence for a while, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere despite sensing her glares. "I'm just using my family time, and it will be good for you to have a routine."

Her hand halted from inspecting a leave. Her green eyes assess his face without a flick of emotion on her own. She could feel the corner of her lips curved up a bit before she turned around, starting back at where she left. A routine huh? Maybe after this child is born, she could start a new routine. A walk at the garden every morning with her child; reading a book as she sat under a tree near the small fountain in the evening with her baby…

That sounds nice…

Without she realize it, she starts to hope, start to believe in a possibility that there will be a better future as she said her prayer for what she dreamed becomes a reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>His:<strong>_

Izana watch her as she took a seat beside him, smiling like how she used to before _the incident_. She is happy and he could see that clearly in her every move. Her step light, her emerald eyes twinkle with innocent happiness as she watched her son. Turning his attention to the boy who just learned how to walk few months back, Izana's blue eyes followed the red haired toddler as he paced unstably on his tiny feet towards them, his hand reached out as if he's asking them to catch him if he falls. Shirayuki already held out her hand, preparing to rush at the boy side if he ever falls down. Deciding that the boy going to take forever to reach them, he picked the boy up, spinning him around, earning laughter from the exited boy.

A soft knock at the door startled her. Izana however, still continued to play with Masashi, tickling him; completely ignoring the messenger who bow at his direction. "Prince Izana, Shirayuki-dono, please proceed to the throne room. His Majesty the King demand audiences with you both." The messenger announce the message entrust to him, looking strangely pale. Shirayuki's eyes shifted to the man beside him, watching with worry as Izana's posture stiffened before he put Masashi down, muttering comfort to the boy as a slow wail bubbled up from him.

"We should go now. As for Masashi, let just leave him here with his nanny" He said curtly, already making his way to follow the messenger . His thought runs wild, thinking possibility why his father would call Shirayuki too. He never approved of her, refusing to approve her as his consort and strongly reject the idea of a commoner as the future queen. What a hypocrite father he has. He himself married a commoner, and he disallowed his own son to marry one. His father, however, had no qualms in accepting Masashi, and he is grateful for that. One problem solved just by his father accepting Masashi.

"Why would he call me?" she whispered at him breathlessly, having difficulty to keep in pace with his long stride.

"How would I know what in my Honorable father mind" he replied back, splitting out the words 'honorable' as if he's disgust by it. He slowed down his pace, before he pulled her towards him. "You are slow"

She 'huff'-ed, yanking her hand away from him. "Sorry then"

"You have quite a temper"

Her cheeks turned scarlet by that, and he watched it with interest. It a small change but she did change. Before he could stop himself, he gave her a small smile. She can face his father just fine this time. She is no longer the same woman who's her heart is broken by the knowledge of her beloved's death. Yes, she's maybe still not as strong as before, but he will keep his promised to Zen. He will make sure that she pulls it through and starts smiling back just like before. And she does look better smiling than crying.

He turned around as the door leading to the throne chamber is opened, his eyes, without missing a second found his father's blue eyes that look so much like his. He stepped in the room, walking with confident. He knows that Shirayuki, who is walking behind him, just challenged his father eyes, staring straight to the King's eyes without hesitance. Just like what she did years ago to him. His father's sudden stiff up feature told him enough. His father is not used to people not averting their eyes from him other than his own wife and his first son.

And just like he did years ago, his father smiled, clearly amused, and – it is a trace of proud in his eyes?

"Shirayuki no?" the sound of his father's voice bloomed in the silent cort room.

Shirayuki moved forward so she stood beside him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Shirayuki bowed her head curtly before replying. "Yes Your Highness. My name is Shirayuki"

"Just Shirayuki?"

Izana clinched his teeth. What his father planning right now? Is he trying to humiliate her? Trying to break her resolve?"

"Since I'm married to Prince Izana, now my name is Shirayuki Wisteria" she replied back with ease, gaining confident as she earned a smile from him. She glanced at him before her lips curved up, forming a small smile that lit up her eyes.

"Why did you call us here Honoroble Father?" Izana quickly asked, bringing his father attention to him.

"Trying to see if she's worthy enough to be a queen. People expect something from their future queen, more than her red hair. As soon as they find out that's all she has, do you think that they still want her as their queen?" He paused, taking another look at the red haired woman. "She's like your late mother no Izana?" he whispered the words softly as if he's talking to himself. There's a touch of fondness in his eyes as he said that. "You are an excellent woman." Approval in his tone. "You have chosen well Izana"

Izana stood up straighter when he heard that, his eyes met his father's eyes. "It's not like you to praise me that openly."

His father didn't answer him as his attention is still with the red haired woman, looking at her, as if he is trying to evaluate her. "Your son, Masashi. Tell me what did he choose during his first birthday? The crown, money or the pen, Shirayuki?"

She looked startled when she heard that question. Ah, is he referring to the ceremony where the young prince is asked to choose from three items to determine their early qualities? Remembered her son's choice, she gave the King a weak smile. "The ceremony was a failure since Masashi refused to choose from the three items. He ran to his father"

"So he had chosen his father?" The King asked her, as if he is trying to reconfirm what he just heard; a smile already on his face.

"Yes Your Highness."

Izana was surprised by his father when he burst out laughing. After he finally collected himself, he said, " Shirayuki, you may leave. Izana you shall stay here, a word with you"

Shirayuki bowed, throwing Izana a last glance before she leaved the court.

"That boy is Zen's child no? Zen did the same too before, during his crowning. He chose you. Until today, I wonder what make him ran at you without hesitance." Izana just stared openly at his father, for the first time in his life, he was flabbergasted by his father. He kept silent as his father continued to talk, his voice has the quality of someone always have when they talk about something they are fond of. "Your mother adored both of you, always calling you both her darlings. Her reason, her only evidence that she was alive. That's how important you both to her."

"Why did you bring up mother suddenly?"

"I just miss her, I guess."

With that he was dismissed by his father.

The next day, he was surprised by a messenger, rushing to his room bringing him the news of his father sudden death.

The news itself explained his father behavior towards him, towards Shirayuki.

It seems that his father wanted a closure before he leaved him. Most probably because they both know that his mother hates people who leaved without finishing their business first, leaving it hanging to other people to clean it up.

Well, his mother could be scary when she wants.

And his father know his mother best.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Suggestions on how to improve my writing will be helpful to. :)


	4. Innocence

**Patch Up Family**

**Innocence ****– Avril Lavigne**

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

* * *

><p>A red haired boy ran on the long castle corridor, laughing as he had been chased by his mother. Out of breath, he collided with a walking man. Looking up, he grinned before accepting the hand held that man offered him before his mother's breathless voice calling him; made him burst into another series of laughter. Glancing behind him, he could see his mother is approaching him. Finally deciding that he's tired from running around, he pushed the man in front him, trying to hide behind him.<p>

Decided to play with her son, Shirayuki called him with the slyest voice she could master in between her struggled to breathe. "Good afternoon Your Highness Izana. Do you happen to see a mischievous boy running pass this corridor just now?"

Izana chuckled when he felt the boy behind him quickly shook his head; his tiny hand gripped the hem of his father's jacket_. _"For what reason you are searching for him if I might ask Shirayuki?" Izana replied back, playing along with her. His smile widened when he felt the grip on his jacket tighten.

"Well of course it's because that boy refused to take his bath and decided to play first" Shirayuki answered him, with her hands on her hip. She smiled when she saw her son fidget behind Izana's back, not knowing that she could see him very clearly from the side.

"What? Is that true you haven't taken your bath yet?" Izana asked the boy with a fake foreign surprise. The boy behind him nodded his head, guilt written all over his face. Scooping the boy in his arms, he starts to tickle him. "I think you should follow what your Queen told you to do boy. You don't want the King to be mad at you right?"

Masashi laughed, panting for breath as his father continues to tickle him, "No more. I bath! I bath!" he said with bated breath. Even as he was tickled by his father, he snuggled closer to his father, his head on Izana's shoulder. His mother grinned as he leaned towards her extend hand. "Play?"

"Yes, yes but only after you take your bath" Turning around, she smiled at Izana. "Welcome home Your Highness Izana"

Before he could halt himself, he smiles. "I'm home Shirayuki, Masashi"

His smile startled her, so she smiled back at him. Turning around, she walked towards her bedroom with him walking beside her. The silence was comfortable and the gentle wind that tugged her red hair was pleasing. From the corner of her eyes, she stole a glance at him. She can see that the journey from Rid worn him out. He looks thinner and – "Did anything happened during the time I'm not here?" Izana sudden question haul her back from her thought.

She shook her head, "No, nothing worth mentioning."

"Your cut your hair huh?" he asked her unexpectedly his right hand tugging the ends of her red hair that reached her jaw line; approval in his eyes. "You look better with short hair than long. Keep your hair short"

She looked at him, startled by his sudden compliment before she smiled. "So only you can keep your hair long my King?" She questioned him, looking at his long hair. For today, he tied his hair loosely rather than his usual high ponytail. She knows that he started to keep his hair long after Zen's death only cut his hair when it passes his shoulder. She can't really understand the significant of it, but what right she has to ask him?

He chuckled when he heard her reply, "Yes"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head in a fake disbelieve. The humor died out when she remembered what she's planning to talk to him. Taking a deep breath she reminds him, "Tomorrow is the day you know. So are you coming with me this year too? I mean you look tired and all."

He eyed her closely, "Yes. I want to see him" His blue eyes cast on his nephew. Masashi's blue eyes met his before the boy giggled. He wonders how much longer this boy will continue to call him father. Three years? Or maybe five? Who knows? One day this little boy going to grow up and learned the truth anyway. Nevertheless, until then he will be his father. A replacement in his brother's place.

She gave him a sad smile, "So, you miss him too huh?"

Decided not to answer her question, he changed the topic. "Are you going to bring Masashi with you this year? I think he is old enough to visit him"

"No, not yet. He just two and it will be very tiring for him to go to a long journey. So it will be just the two of us" Shirayuki explained quietly her hand holding her sons tiny fist, entering her room with Izana striding behind her. Bending down, she let her son to stand on his tinny feet. The boy gripped her skirt, a tiny wail escape his lips when a maid pick him up to bath him.

"Mother!" he called her, tears start to form on his eyes. "No!" he voiced a sharp protest when the maid continues to pull him from his mother. With a sighed, Shirayuki patted his head and with a soft, tired tone she comforted him, "Now Masashi, go and take your bath. I will wait here with your father. After you finish bathing, we will go out and play at the garden. Is that alright with you?"

With a pout, he let go of his mother's skirt and followed the maid, his blue eyes lingered on his mother's face before he caught his father gaze. Grinning, he waved at his father direction.

Izana gave the boy a small smile, waving his hand. The moment Masashi disappeared behind the curtain, he turned to look at the red haired woman beside him, his face clearly showed his disagreement. "You are spoiling him do you know that?" Izana's voice was monotone as he question her.

Her green eyes met his blue ones before she nodded her head. "Yes. Maybe I spoil him too much, but I can't help it. He was acting difficult during your trip to Rid, clinging to me for all the time. That boy will wait outside your study every single day during dinner time. I had a hard time explaining that you are not at around to join us for dinner." she said finishing with a soft laughter at the memory of her son's teary eyes when he finally understood that he could only see his father after four more sleep.

He chuckled, an instantaneous reaction from him when he heard her laughter. He took a long look at her, feeling the urge to make sure that she is fine while he was away. She is his responsibility, and he take his responsibility seriously. She look tired, but overall she looks fine. Satisfied with what he see, he strode out from her bed chamber leaving Shirayuki looking bewildered, taken aback when she saw him leaving. "Wait! Where are you going? I promised Masashi that we are going to the garden together."

"Cancel it. Tell him that I'll wait for him at my study. I'll be with him today, so rest Shirayuki. It must be hard for you last week"

The red haired woman couldn't help herself but to smile. "Thank you Your Highness Izan-"

"Mother! Father! I finish bath!" a loud two years old boy voice resounds on the corridor in front Shirayuki's bed chamber. The red haired boy runs to his mother, smiling all the way. He gripped his mother hand with both of his tiny ones the moment he reached her.

Shirayuki sighed, using her free hand to pat his still damp hair "Good boy! Now run to your father. He is going to play with you today."

Masashi looked up from his mother to his father. Slowly letting go of her hand, he walks towards his father extends hand. Walking beside his father with his tiny hand holding his father pinky finger, he turned around to look if his mother is following him. Realizing that his mother is nowhere behind him, he let go of his father hand. Before he could run back towards where his mother is; his father stopped him by picking him up in his arms. Bewildered, he asked his father for his mother. Masashi's big blue eyes glue on Izana's face as he waits for his answer.

Smiling, he pats his son red tresses. "It just us today Masashi. I'm going to make up the time when I'm away with you today. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Izana's blue eyes followed after the two years old boy hand movement as he told him about what he did when he was away. He nodded his head encouraging the boy to continue his story when he stopped, looking at him to see if his father is listening to his story. With a deep breath Masashi continued his story about how he tied to catch a cat.<p>

"It 'urts" the red haired boy finished his story with much sadness. Sitting on the floor in front of his father, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show the place where he got a cut when he fell.

Nodding his head, Izana brought Masashi closer to him and let him sit of his lap. "Did mother made the pain go away after that?"

"Yes! Mother say bai-bai pain. No pain!" Masashi answered with enthusiasm before a huge yaw escape from his lips. Closing his eyes, he leaned on his father chest.

Feeling tired himself; Izana rose from the floor with Masashi cradle in his arms. Blowing out the candle, he walked towards his bed. With his free hand, he pulled the blanket; rearrange the pillows so it will be comfortable for the boy before tucking in the now sleeping boy. Watching him sleeping, he was reminded on how his little brother used to act when he was younger. Patting the red tresses, he lay beside the boy before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Is Prince Masashi with the King?" Shirayuki asked the guard standing in front Izana's bed chamber.<p>

"Yes Your Highness." The guard answered her, taking a glance at her red hair before looking forwards. No matter how many times he sees the red hair, it still fascinates him. The red color really similar to apple red.

"Hmm… Can I go in?" she asked the guard curiously.

The guard blinked his eyes. The question stunned him. "Well yes. You are the Queen"

Before she could stop herself, she chuckled. "I had forgotten about that. Thanks anyway" with that, she pushed the door open before quietly entering the room. Her eyes take some times to adjust to the darkness of the room. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the placing of the furniture which proven to be a tough thing to do since the last time she stepped in this room was two years back. Slowly, she made her way towards the windows.

'The bed was somehow near the windows. Ah there!'

With unhurried step, she walked towards a dark drape covering a small area. Without a noise, she pushed the drape aside. Smiling at the sight of her son small frame curling beside Izana, she bent down to carry her son back to her bedroom. Out of nowhere, a hand pulled her down, making her helpless as she lay down on the bed; her face mashed in between the pillow and both of her hands behind her, held tightly by someone.

"Shirayuki?"

"Yesh?" her voice was muffled by the pillow, but somehow it was understood as her hands were let free. Pushing herself up, she took a look at her 'attacker' who was none other than Izana. "Did I wake you up?" She asked him hurriedly. Looking at his disheveled hair that came undone from its tie and his still half closed eyes gave her the answer she needed. "I'm sorry then. I just want to bring Masashi back with me. I couldn't sleep without him, I guess" she added the end part after thought.

Masashi stirred in his sleep before he continues sleeping. Looking at the boy than the boy mother's, Izana sighed. "Leave him here. He is still asleep" He said quietly, his voice husky from his sleep. Getting in the bed, he pushed her towards an empty side of the bed so that Masashi will sleep between them. "Sleep that side" he ordered her shortly before he laid down and closed his eyes.

Nodding her head, she patted an empty pillow before laying her head on it. Looking at her sleeping child and the man beside whom already fallen asleep, she experiences an innocent feeling of happiness and warmth. A feeling that she has nearly forgotten exist in her. She happy and she's glad that she found a place she can call home, never mind it is a patched up and a least than perfect family. With fondness in her eyes as she watched her son and the one difficult man whom she started to care, she smiled before she too falls asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: There is nothing much I want to say here except for... Please Review!


	5. Fix You

**Patch Up Family**

**Fix You ****– Coldplay**

_Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I<em>

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you.<em>

* * *

><p>Izana lay on his back, arms spread open, still half-asleep half-awake. With his mind still foggy he allowed himself the luxury to actually feels the comfortable warm, soft mattress beneath him. He opened his eyes lazily, taking his time to adjust to the bright sunlight that managed to make its way pass the heavy draped that he put around his bed. After a while, when he finally recollected his jumbled up thought. His spirit suddenly was dampened, and he felt a wave of sadness crashed his heart, nearly drowning him with the raw emotion.<p>

Today is the anniversary of his brother death huh?

The day when he lost his brother because of a wrong calculation from his part.

With difficulty, mostly because of his dampen spirits, he turned around to his left. He just watched the still sleeping red haired woman beside him; her hand around her son small frame, wrapping the boy in her embrace, keeping him close to her.

"_Please older brother, take care of Shirayuki for me when I'm not here. This will be the last time I'll ask your help on this matter."_

And the last time indeed.

He felt it then, the heavy, crushing feeling in his chest. Just today. Just today he will allow himself to dwell in the past. He closed his eyes, letting his mind brought him back to the time where he last talked to his brother. He remembered talking to his brother, sneeringly, telling him his displeasure regarding his condition in exchange for his consent on going to Raxd. _"Now I'm become a knight for your lover huh younger brother?" _

"_Don't say that brother. Try to get to know her first brother. Don't treat Shirayuki as if she's a hindrance before trying to get to know her."_Zen did smile with understanding as he said that, fully knowing that Izana hates it when he told him what to do.

He sent his brother away to Raxd, and he had lost him forever since then.

And it's was his fault that he lost his brother. He lost him because of his mistake and there is no justification in that. He can't give a reason to defend himself, and he won't. He will accept her hatred and soon when this boy finally understands and able to justify, he will accept his hatred as well. After all he had taken this two persons most important ones. He had separate her from her love one. He had snatched this boy father. He had ripped brother away from the person that needed him the most.

His blue eyes glued on Shirayuki's face as she startled up awake, her eyelids opened slowly. Her hazy emerald's eyes mets his azure ones. A slow smile made its way on her pale pink lips. He gazed at the woman, wonder written all over his face. How can this woman show him her smile even after all he had done?

"You must hate someone like me" he whispered the words softly, so soft that she almost missed it.

"What are you talking about?" her replied came in a hushed tone as she pushed herself up. Her green eyes on his face worriedly, wondering about his weird behavior.

"Do you know it was me who ordered Zen to Raxd? It was me who lead him straight to the assassin. I could ask someone else to go there, but I didn't."

She looked stunned, her lips part but no words came out from it. She took in a deep shaky breath, "Was it, you who ordered the assassin?" she asked hoarsely. Just a look at his face, she got her answer. Of course not. He won't kill his own brother. He loves Zen more than anything, but somehow he knows, and he feels that he did kill Zen; in one way or another. It must have something to do with his error in the past. A wrong judgment from him perhaps?

"Did you know that he was targeted that time?" she questioned him, her tone quivered, afraid to know the answer.

Unable to answer her, he shook his head, his action like a guilty child. The look on her eyes left him speechless. How can she still look at him like that? Looking at him as if she's trying to understand his action. "No." he crocked out the answer, having the feeling that she needs to hear that.

Hearing his answer, her lips curved up, forming a small, broken smile from her. "Then why should I hate you? You are not to blame." Hugging her knees close to her chest, she watched her sleeping child. Two years had passed and she still misses him. Not as badly as she did two years back, but the dull ache in her chest still there; no longer bleeding but it still not yet heals. Almost shyly she took a look at the man who still laying on the bed. He must miss him too. He maybe looks as if he already moved on, but somehow she knows that he is just like her; missing him. However, the ache in his chest will be more than hers. His ache is tangled with remorse.

"You are not to blame" she muttered the line again, comforting him. "You should let go of the past"

"You too" He replied back sighing.

She closed her eyes, a single tear fell from her eyes, down to her cheek before she could stop it, "I'm trying"

"So do I." he answered her while he raised his right hand and wiped her tear away.

* * *

><p>"Remember what I told you Masashi. Follow whatever Obi-san, Kiki-san and Mitsuhide-san told you to do. Behave yourself. I'll be back with your father this evening so remember to do what I told you to." Shirayuki reminded her son for the third time, her hand caressing his hair, as if she is trying to comfort the boy. This is his first time that his mother will be away from him for almost a day, and she knows that her son will put up a fuss about it. Not that he remembered about her last years visit.<p>

Pouting, with his azure eyes filled with tears the two years old boy nodded his head. Despite had already agreed that he will behave like what his mother told him earlier, he started to cry when he saw his mother entering the carriage. Running, he gripped his father sleeved preventing him from following his mother. "Don't goo~" he sobbed out.

Picking him up, Izana whispered to Masashi softly, comforting the crying boy. "Remember what your mother told you Masashi. I'll be back with your mother this evening. Don't make your mother worry about you by crying like this. You know she hates it when you cry"

Nodding his head again and with trembled lips, he smiled when his father hand him to Kiki. Looking at his father and mother who already in the carriage, he wiped his cheek using the back of his right hand before he waved his hand; smiling. "Have a safe trip!"

"Take care!" she called out as the carriage pulled away through The Starlight gate, her head poked out from the carriage window to take a last look at her child who still waving at their direction. With a smile, she took her sit beside Izana. Her smile faltered when an awkward silence filled the carriage. From the corner of her eyes, she took a peek at the man beside her; half expecting him to say something. "Nothing to say?" she asked.

Tangled in the line of guilt to the woman in front him, he knows that he should say his apology. Yes, she maybe told him that it's was not his fault but the blame is still there, refusing to let go of him, just like a shadow that's chocking him slowly. A heavy burden in his heart. He kept silence, looking at her as if he is choosing in between the need to talk or to remain silence. Throwing his glance to the scenery outside the carriage, he found that it was easier for him to speak without having to look at her. "I had been thinking a lot while I'm in Rid. It had been two years after Zen's passing. You should move on and I believe Zen would want you to do the same. If you think that you are no longer wanted to continue this, I won't stop you. It was wrong for me to force you that time. I'm sorry"

Shirayuki's emerald green eyes widen when she heard him. "Do you want me to discontinue this?" she asked him softly, her hand was griping her skirt; showing how nervous she was. Her eyes, however, told him a different story as she stares straight at him. She waits for his answer.

"The choice is yours"

"Then my answer is no. I'll stay but this time it won't be because you asked me, but it's from my own will. I hate to say this but that boy needs you as much as he needs me. However, if you found someone who you really want to marry, do tell me. You had done much for us, and I couldn't thank you enough. You deserve your own family."

"Well, that's what I truly think" she added after thought. Even af she said that, somehow the thought of him with other woman pains her, and it scared her. She's becoming selfish, not willing to let go of him even after all he had done for her and her son. Pushing the frightening truth about herself that she just discovered, she decided to change the topic by commenting on his action today. "You are acting weird today"

"Somewhere in between the line of forgetting and moving on, ones need forgiveness" he replied, looking at the scene through the window of the carriage. His voice has the quality of someone who's trying to ask for the impossible.

Hearing that, her eyes soften with understanding. "You fixed me. There is no need for forgiveness in that"

He smiled then, nodding his head at her."Thank you"

For the rest of the journey, they talk about the current affair and sometimes their conversation stray to the past before it end awkwardly when they start talking about Zen. It had been two years, but somehow it still hurt to talk about him. The pain is still there, and they are still unwilling to let go of the past despite already agreeing to do so.

Trying to let go of the past is tiring.

Especially when the past is fused with guilt and love.

* * *

><p>The carriage slowed down and finally stopped when they arrived at a wide field. Row of mountains circled the whole vast area, a small stream flow slowly down the curve of the field. The area didn't even change in this two year. The same wide field with the same small stream flowing down the gentle slope. He pushed the carriage door opened, stepping out with Shirayuki followed just right behind him. She looked pale and somehow sick. She glanced at him, waiting for him to walk first.<p>

Taking her cue, he strode towards a tomb mark made from a black marble not too far from a running stream. He can see from the corner of his eyes that tears already start to accumulate on her eyes. Like last year, she will take her sit beside the tomb mark as she talked about herself and about their son. He will stay in silence, all the while standing beside her and once in awhile he will steal a glance at the red haired woman waiting for her to finish talking.

Her small voice resounded almost emptily as she talked, chattering about things that are not really important. After a moment of silent, she found herself at lost of words. Looking up at the man standing behind her, she gave him a sad smile. "I think I should leave now huh? You must have a lot of things to tell him" and with that she left him still standing, his blue eyes followed after her. Turning around to look at the tomb for the last time, she saw Izana already crouching down beside the tomb, the same place where she sat just a while ago. For the first time, she saw how lonely his profile is. All alone shouldering the promise he made to his brother.

Izana sighed. "I miss you little brother. I'm sorry for making it difficult for her all this while. I know you will be mad at me for that." He halted, taking in a deep breath, resolving back his resolve. "I hope I made the right decision throughout these pass years. Well maybe I will spend some of my time to understand her, for her best benefit. And if there's still next year for me, I'll come to see you again."

He put his hand on the tombstone, looking up at the wide blue sky wondering if he could hear him. The responsibility is there no matter how much he tried to comfort himself that it's not his fault. He somehow could feel that his brother assassin had something to do with his mistake, his past that in some way effect his brother fate. If he could correct the pass, he will in a heartbeat offer his life in his brother place. Before he could stop it, a single tear made its way down his cheek before another followed. Taking in a deep breath, he walked away.

Even so, no matter how much he prays, fate didn't really work that way, and history cannot be rewrite.

* * *

><p>Shirayuki's green eyes followed Izana's face closely, noting the dry tears streak on his cheeks. She bite her lips, trying to stop herself from reaching out and comfort him. Lightly, she smiled at him saying : "Next years, we will come and visit him again. Togather"<p>

Izana's eyes widden before he too smile as he stepped in the carriage. Just with that simple words from her, his spirit is lightened. The guilt knotted in his heart disentangle slowly, unfolding right in front him. "Let us just see if you still want to stay with me until next year. Then only you can say whether we will go together, or it will be just you alone." With another grin coming from him, his brother's voice resound in his head making him feels glad that he actually gave himself a chance to follow his brother's advice.

"_You will understand me once you get to know her."_

Almost childishly, he feels glee deep inside him as he watched her face brightened up with her laughter.

"Don't worry I think I can endure you for another year"

It looks like she is not the only one who is fixed. She fixed him too. With her smile and laughter, he was fixed.

Maybe it's not that bad to get to know her. Maybe he could see which part in her that attract his brother other than her rare red hair. Maybe he will understand. Because sometimes, his brother knows best.

Fate maybe cannot be change and history cannot be rewrite, but he will make sure – by any means that the future will be a lot better and history did not repeat itself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hate to say this... But I really like that small link that read:_ Review this Chapter_. Do click it and tell me what you think. :D


	6. Thank God I Found You

**Patch Up Family**

**Thank God I Found You - Mariah Carey**

_I would give you everything  
>There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do<br>To ensure your happiness  
>I'll cherish every part of you<br>Because without you beside me I can't survive _

* * *

><p><em>Voices from The Starlight gate startled her. Rushing towards the source of the noises, her eyes wild as it searched for a platinum haired man. She sighed when she saw Izana stepping down from his horse, in his arms a small bundle held tightly to his chest. She ran towards him, reaching her hand for her baby. Her green eyes hungrily take in the sight of her unharmed baby.<em>

_Thank god._

_Thank god he is safe._

"_Take the horse back to its stable." Izana order one of the servants, handing the rein. His blue eyes looked tired as he watched his horse been taken away. _

_His voice reminded her that she not yet thank him. Taking a good look at Izana for the first time after his return, she could see how worn out he is. Dry blood stains his cheek and a shallow sword cut on his left shoulder look ghastly. Holding back tears, she wrapped her free hand around the platinum haired man. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing him back to me. Thank you" her gratitude was muffled by her tears, but he understood it regardless. _

_Her sudden contact surprises him. Awkwardly, he patted her shoulder. "Maybe you should retire to your bed Shirayuki. As for the boy, can you leave him with me tonight?" _

_Before she could answer him Obi appeared, behind him Mitsuhide and Kiki running after him. "Prince Izana! You are hurt!"_

_Annoyed, he replied; "I can see that Mitsuhide" _

"_About the kidnaper –"_

"_Later"_

_Turning back his attention to the red haired woman, he waits for her answer for his previous question. She looks hesitant before she handed Masashi to Izana. Izana winced softly as he holds the baby in his arm, carefully using only his right hand. Before he leaves, he gave her a long stare. Slowly, he raised his left hand before wiping her tears away. "I promised you that I'll be back before night fall. It seems that I'm late. Sorry for that. You must be worried about him" _

_She takes his hand in her much smaller one giving it a soft squeeze, her lips twisted up to formed a smile, "I'm worried about you too". She pushed him lightly, nudging him to the direction of his sleeping chamber. "You should go and rest. I'll tend to your wound" Walking beside him, her eyes fixed on his wound with critical eyes. "It's not that deep and judging from the blood colt; the wound is around one hour or so. We should hurry just in case there will be infection." Tentatively, she put her hands on his left biceps tiptoeing as she moves alongside him to take another close look at the injury. "The sword use was quite dull huh? The tears are untidy but it's not that deep. We should clean it first then maybe we should put some honey on –" her words faltered when she realized that she was talking her thought out aloud. Her cheek reddens as she averts her eyes away before she quickly pulled her hand away._

_Izana gave her a small smirk. "You are good." She gave him no reply. Standing in front the door leading to his bedchamber, she nodded at the guards in charged as she stepped in the room after him. Her green eyes followed him as he tucked in the sleeping Masashi. _

_Decided to make herself busy to avoid his stare, she walked towards the bathroom for some fresh bandages and clean towel. She filled a small pail with water before mixing it with salt. Walking back in the bedchamber, she sat beside him setting the pile on the floor. Eyes cast down, she helped him to remove his shirt since he's having some difficulty to do so with just one good hand. _

_Shirayuki tucked her long bang behind her ear before she soaked the towel in the saline solution. She wet her hand before she wiped his cheek from the trace of dry blood with gentle hand. Carefully, she dabbed the area around the wound clean. Washing the towel in the saline solution now colored in red, she squeezed the towel dry before moving on the wound. She worked quietly, fully concentrate on the task in hand. After a few times cleaning the wound, she reached for a clean bandage and wrapped it around his shoulder with speed of a skill hand. "Is it too tight?" she asked him with a soft brisk tone._

"_No."_

_She smiled. Standing up straight, she for the first time in a very long time felt unsure on what to do as she green eyes met his azure ones. Tearing her eyes away from his stare, she walks out from his room._

_Turning around only to see him still looking at her, she muttered a soft "Thank you"_

* * *

><p>Shirayuki opened her eyes slowly feeling groggy from her sleep. For a few minutes she just lay on the bed wondering why the memories from two years back hunt her sleep. A slow smile curved on her lips when she remembered how Izana will for months after Masashi's kidnapping will come in her room just to watch him sleep. She shivered when she remembered the rage in his eyes when he received the news of Masashi's kidnapping. She was so sure that he will kill the guards in charged on the spot. Instead she was surprise when he rode out from the castle armed only with a sword and a promise saying that he will return before night fall with Masashi.<p>

"_His pride was wounded when Masashi was kidnapped. He felt that the protection he gave him is not enough, and somehow he felt that he broke his promise to you and to Zen" _Kiki had explained to her after the incident.

"_And I'll do anything in my reach to keep that promise_" she repeated the words he told her years before. As she gets dressed, she woke Masashi up; preparing him for breakfast. After all, another long day lies ahead them.

From his study, he observes a red haired boy running after a frog that is jumping away from him. A small smile, barely there; curved on his lips when he saw the boy yelled in triumph; in his hand the frog held tightly. His blue eyes followed after the boy as he ran towards his mother who is sitting under a tree shade; a book open on her lap. He shows the frog to his mother with a large grin on his chubby face as if it's a prized gold. The mother just smile, nodding her head. After a while, talking to the boy, she pulled the boy to sit on her lap; reading him the book she was reading earlier.

Unexpectedly the boy looks up and saw him looking at them. Masashi laughed, waving his hand at his direction. Smiling, he waved back his hand. He watched in amusement as the boy struggled in his mother hold, trying to run away. Finally giving up, the mother let him go; at once he starts to run towards the castle and disappeared from his view. Izana's blue eyes moved to Shirayuki as she stood from where she sat, dusting her skirt before walking after her son.

Walking out from his study, he was great by his son, panting for breath. "So fast?" Izana asked his son, shocked to see his son already in front his study door.

"I jump the stairs!" he answered him, grinning. With ease, the now three years old boy walked passed his father to stand beside him.

'_It just the matter of time before he starts to jump from a roof to another'_ Izana thought, displease when he remembered how his brother used to act. "Your mother will have a hard time to keep up with you after this" he said to the boy, a small smirk on his face when he saw the confused look on the boy face. The sound of footsteps made both look up to see Shirayuki walking towards them, in her hand a leather bond book held tightly. A small frown on her face went unnoticed by both of them.

"I knew it! It is becoming a habit for him to barge in your study when you are working. Sorry Your Highness Izana for disturbing you. Now Masashi, your father is working. Let's not interrupted him." Shirayuki said tiredly, already knowing what is going to happen.

True enough, she found herself sitting at a large comfy armchair in his study; her pharmaceutical book laid open on her lap as she read the book out aloud and her listeners are none other than Izana and a bored looking Masashi. It just a matter of minutes before Masashi will fall asleep and Izana will pick him up and let him sleep on the sofa near his study table. Then, both Izana and she will continue to do their work with Izana signing the official document, and she will read her book in silence. Then only the sound of papers rustling and page turning could be heard in his study, once in a while he will stop, looking out through the window.

Five minutes after that, things happened exactly like how she predicted. Today, however, he just looks at her in between signing the papers. "Shirayuki" he called her name, bringing her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"Masashi told me that he wanted to go out for a picnic. If I bring him outside tomorrow will it be alright with you?"

The red haired looked at him with curiosity, "Where are you going?" her tone carried the slightest hint of worried. Of course she is worried. She has every right in this world to feel worried. You can never guess what Izana really meant after all. In his dictionary, a small hunting trip in the deep jungle can still be called as a picnic considering his daily exercise not really involving him running around the castle ground but a short section of hand-to-hand combat with ten men from the army.

"To the riverside not far from the capital. It's quite nice there and the river is not that deep. He can bath there since it just about this deep." He explained, indicating the depth of the river with his two hand. He waited for her answer patiently but after a long silence, he knows that she's not going to allow her son out for a picnic. "The current is not that strong there if that is what you're worried about." He paused when she just stared at him, looking unconvinced by that. "Alright then, no playing in the river. Just a picnic." He added, finally decided to use the last resolved.

Slowly, very slowly she nodded her head, giving her permission.

Izana exhaled tiredly. Masashi will put up a fuss when he knows that he will not be able to bath in the river just like he promised him.

* * *

><p>"-But but you promised me!"<p>

"Yes I did say that you can have a bath in the river, but you, promised to your mother that you won't" Izana replied back rather contentedly, happy that he had a reason to escape the blame of breaking his promise to his son.

The boy look flabbergasted when he heard that, his eyes wide with surprised and somehow a trace of hurt from his father betrayal can be clearly seen in his blue eyes. Softly, he muttered his displeasure, "You promised me I can"

"I made promised to your mother that you won't, and you did the same too" again the content note in Izana's voice is hard to miss even to the three years old boy who just shot his father a rather disgust look for his unexpected treachery. He gave the boy an eerie smile back, ignoring the looked his son threw him; all the while thanking Shirayuki for making this boy promised to her because if not, he knew that Masashi will put up a lot more fuss than he already did now. "Your mother really knows you best" he said, smiling as he ruffled the boy red hair. "Now where you want to sit?" Izana asked cheerfully.

"In the river" Masashi replied dejectedly, still pouting.

Izana laughed.

"You and I both know that you can't"

* * *

><p>"Mitsuhide, are you sure this is the place?" Shirayuki asked slowly, looking at the empty riverside.<p>

Masashi nodded his head with a boyish grin on his face. "Yup. Zen and Izana used to come here when they were younger. So I bet Izana will bring Masashi here. He loves it here" Kiki, who stood beside Mitsuhide gazed at the riverside with affection in her eyes.

Looking at the scenery in front her, she could somehow understand why Izana loves this place. It's a nice place with plenty of trees, providing shade during sunny day. A rather wide river but not that deep ran not far from where she is standing caught her attention. A slow smile made it way across her lips when she saw a platinum blond haired man standing in the river carrying a red haired boy. Even from where she's standing, she could hear Masashi's exited voice as he pointed to something in the river.

"Masashi-chan!" Mitsuhide called the boy excitedly as he ran towards Izana with Shirayuki and Kiki walking behind him slowly. Masashi twists his body around, looking for the voice who just called his name. Seeing his mother, he waved his hand, calling his mother excitedly. "Mother! Look fish!"

Izana turned around, searching for the red haired woman his son mention about before he stepped on a slippery rock, losing his balance. Acting on reflex, he twisted his body around so he will take the fall first. "Ahh, this will hurt" he murmured to the boy in his hand before his back hit the water surface, going down and making contact with the small pebble at the riverbed. He winced, inhaling the water – that hurts a lot more than he thought. Pushing himself up using his free left hand, he raised to the water surface. Coughing, he crawled to the waterside not far from where he fell, all the while holding Masashi tight with his right hand. His eyes immediately on the red haired boy, checking for injury. Satisfied, he put him down on the riverbank before laying down on the grass, his back sore.

"Are you both alright?" came Shirayuki's worried voice. Izana opened his eyes. Her concerned face came in his view. He just nodded his head in answer before closing back his eyes almost tiredly.

Masashi nodded his head, coughing, his hair dripping wet. "Fish! Swim next to me!" he told his mother excitedly after he stopped coughing before laying down beside his father. "I want to come here again! Can we father?"

"It will be a long time before I will bring you here again Masashi" answered the wet Izana, smiling at the bewildered look on Masashi's face.

"Why?"

Shirayuki chuckled. "Father has his own reason Masashi" she answered lightly, brushing Masashi's wet hair from covering his forehead. He is her little package of joy, and she thank god that she is blessed with him in her life. He is the reason why she keeps on living. Smiling, she bent down and kissed the boy wet forehead. Taking a glance at the platinum blond haired man who was looking at Masashi, she knows that he will probably feel the same.

A part of Zen's lives in Masashi and that alone is an enough reason for them to keep on living.

"My back is sore" Izana complained rather sulkily.

She chuckled. "I did tell you to stay away from the river right?"

"I always knew you are the type of women who like to say 'I told you so'"

She laughed. Though she hates to admit it, she thank god that she is blessed with Izana in her life no matter how difficult he might be sometime. He also another reason why she continued living. Well, in his very on way, he gave her reason to live.


	7. Breakeven

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Nevertheless, please enjoy!

**Patch Up Family**

Breakeven –The Script

_What am I suppose to do  
>When the best part of me was always you and<br>What am I suppose to say  
>When I'm all choked up and you're okay<em>

* * *

><p>"I change a lot these five years no?" Raji asked his advisor.<p>

He was expecting his advisor to laugh or maybe shoot him a witty remark that only he can think off, but he was pleasantly surprised when his advisor nodded his head, a smile on his face and a faint trace of proud in his eyes. "Yes, you had changed to better. I think you are ready for the throne. You will make into a fine king."

A small smile curved on his lips. His green eyes cast on the road leading towards his castle. "Do you think Shirayuki-dono will come with Izana-dono?" he questioned, his tone almost hopeful

At that his advisor fidgeted, a gesture that he failed to notice. "Of course she will. I believe Izana-sama will bring her with him, and she will surely come with him. After all Tanburn is her birth country."

With that the smile that's already on his lips widened. "She will be happy I think"

He knows what in his prince's heart, but somehow he can't bring himself to tell him. How could he tell a hopeful man that the woman he waited these five years had married someone else? It's not his place to tell him that. He may be the same prince who used to plaster him about all the pretty women in the town but now, looking at the profile of the young man in front him, he knows that he had grown more matured and sensitive. Decided to remain silence, he nodded his head, agreeing with his prince words. "Yes she will"

* * *

><p>"You called for me?" Shirayuki asked the platinum blond haired man who sat behind his desk, almost covered by the stack of official document.<p>

He looked up, put his pen down before motioning at her to sit on the chair opposite him. "Yes. There's invitation from Tanburn. From Prince Raji to us."

"Huh? Is he going to hold a ball?" She asked, curious to hear more about the prince that will rule her birth country one day. How many years since the last time she met him? Five? Six? She can't be so sure anymore. Time sure flies fast.

"No. Actually, it's his coronation next month. Since you rarely made official appearance after your coronation as the Queen four years back, the council thinks that it will be good for you and me to attend the ceremony. What do you think?" his eyes never once dither from hers as he asked her, waiting for her answer, watching her expression carefully.

She was silence for a while before she nodded her head. "I will attend but Masashi?"

"He will be coming with us. He should learn how to present himself in official ceremony as early as possible." Izana answered her with a smile. "In the end it will always be Masashi, who will affect your final decision huh?"

She smiled back at him. "It's no longer the same you see. Making decision for yourself when you have a son to consider. You did the same too."

He just smirked at her before continuing his work while she has this far away look on her green eyes.

"Do you still remember how to dance anyway? The last time you dance was during your coronation, and you stepped on my feet more than I could count, and I wonder if you made it on purpose or its was unintentional." Her cheek reddened. Covering his lips with his right hand, his smirk widened, clearly enjoying her discomfort. "So I think I will need you to attend the dancing lesson again" She shot a glare at his direction before she huffed, no words uttered from her. "We will leave Clarines four days henceforth so make sure you can at least waltz." He added, taunting her further just for the pleasure seeing her losing her patient. He's was not disappoint when he's rewarded an angry 'huff' from the red haired woman before she stood up, leaving his study, her cheeks hot.

* * *

><p>"I was surprised to know that Prince Raji is going to be coronate without a consort. It's Tanburn tradition to coronate the king and queen on the same day." Shirayuki whispered to Izana as they were great by Prince Raji. Her posture rigid as she did her best to smile, somehow worried that the approaching prince heard what she just said earlier. She relaxed when Izana put his hand on the back of her waist, pushing her forward so she stood beside him.<p>

"Stand beside me" he ordered her quietly. She gave him a carefully concealed glare at his authoritative tone. He smirked back at her. To Raji, he presents him a blank, civil face.

"Welcome to Tanburn Izana-dono. Thank you for coming Izana-dono, Shirayuki-dono. I'm happy to see you again" Raji great them with a small smile, his eyes lingered somehow longer on Shirayuki. A small rustled movement behind her long dress caught his eyes. He blinked his eyes startled when he saw a five years old boy standing behind Shirayuki. The boy's red haired caught his attention.

As if knowing what captured the Prince of Tanburn's attention, Izana smiled, "Now Masashi, remember what I told you."

The young prince, nodded his head; his small face serious as he stepped out from behind his mother. He bowed his head a little, his azure eyes meeting Raji's emerald eyes hesitantly. "Hello" he started off shyly, turning around immediately to see his parent's reaction. At the nod from his mother and father, he smiled before continuing. "My name is Masashi Wisteria, the first son of Izana and Shirayuki Wisteria" Taking in a deep breath, he looked up his blue eyes meeting Raji's again, this time his eyes unwove but not for long as he quickly pulled his gaze away; looking back at his father. "Is that all father? Did I say everything you asked me?"

Shirayuki's laughter rang, filling in the silence after her son word. "Yes. You did very well Masashi. Right Your Highness Izana?"

Izana chuckled, "Yes. You did well." Looking at the future King of Tanburn, he said; "I'm sorry Raji-dono. This is his first time you see. Please forgive us if this confused you"

Raji's face, however, unreadable as he nodded his head. "You have nothing to apologies for. Instead I should say that you did quite well Prince Masashi" he praised the boy; his hand ruffled the boy's red hair. With a faint smile, he said; "Then let us proceed to the garden. There's some refreshment waiting."

* * *

><p>Raji watched the red haired woman and he somehow could not tear his eyes from the red haired woman as she wiped her son's mouth, smiling at something the boy said. Slowly, he looked away; his eyes met Izana's blue eyes. Izana's face gave nothing away but Raji could guess that he somehow knows what is going on in his mind. Feeling guilty ogling at someone else wife, he continued eating. The sound of Shirayuki's voice brought back his attention.<p>

"I heard a lot about how much you changed these five years. I enjoy hearing it" She said softly, parsing him in her own way before she took a sip of her wine. Her emerald eyes eyed him before its moved to Izana's azure eyes. A smile curved on her lips, tiny as it is; Raji can see it clearly from the other side of the table.

"Thank you. Even so, I however, heard nothing about you marrying Izana-dono, Shirayuki-dono"

Shirayuki blinked her eyes. Her smile faltered. "Well…" her words trailed off. She looked at Izana; asking for help.

"It just a small ceremony since we were still mourning that time." Izana continued her words for her, lying with ease.

The way they both exchange glance in between the meal pain him. So, he did what he does best – running away. Decided to excuse himself from the dining table early using a lame reason saying that he needs some time to prepare for his first speech as the King tomorrow, he left the table; no longer caring about his manner anymore.

* * *

><p>The coronation ceremony when without a hitch. Masashi looks awe when he knew that there is actually other king other than his father. "But he didn't have a queen?" he asked his mother, curious. "Father has a queen"<p>

"He didn't have a queen yet, Masashi"

"Good. Girls are icky" he answered his mother, nodding his head as if agreeing with what he said earlier.

Shirayuki look stun and hurt by her son words while Izana appeared somehow in between of wanting to laugh and to scold the boy. "Your mother is a girl Masashi. How could you say that?" Shirayuki scolded the boy lightly, glaring at Izana who already grinning.

Masashi patted his mother hand that he held with his right hand as if he's comforting her. "You are not icky mother. Just other girls" he answered her nonchalantly. His eyes twinkled with childish laughter at her facial expression that clearly told him that she's still unhappy with his remarks about girls earlier.

Decided to take her side, Izana asked the five years old boy who now staring at the crown on Raji's head with curiosity, "What about Ivy?"

Masashi looked up to his father at the mention of his friend name. His red eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought before he answered his father, his tone held the notes of disapproval, as subtle as it may be but Izana heard it just the same, "Ivy is different. She my friend so she is not icky. Don't put her in the same group with other girls" his brow still in a frown when his father just laughed at him, "She is different from the other girls. She is not icky!" he repeated, emphasizing his point, his tone strain with anger.

Shirayuki looked at the boy, curiosity in her eyes. Who is this Ivy that her son protected so fiercely against his own father's playful words? "Ivy? Who is Ivy?"

Pleased that he knows something about Masashi that even Shirayuki didn't know, Izana answered her rather smugly; his face gave nothing away but his every words dripped with it."She is Duke Haruka's youngest daughter. He brought her to the castle the other day. So they play for a while during the council meeting."

She blinked her eyes, startled by the new info. The last council meeting hu? She gasped. Oh, She remembered now! That small blond haired girl around Masashi's age! She remembered her well because she herself needed to pulled Masashi way from the girl as they fought over who get the garden trowel. She recalled looking at the girl to check for any bruises since both kids had decided to settle the score by fighting. "Is she's the one that you fought with?" she questioned her son, asking for his conformation.

Hearing that, Izana glared at Masashi. "You fought with Duke Haruka's daughter?"

"Uhu…"

"Ah… So, that girl is Ivy huh?" Shirayuki mumbled almost absentmindedly as she remembered the little girl feature. With a chubby face, striking purple coloured eyes, and long wavy blond hair, that girl is quite cute. Very adorable indeed "She's a cute girl." She whispered with a soft longing tone. How she wishes to have a little girl on her own.

Masashi looked at his mother, eyes wide. "She not cute mother. She hit me with the garden trowel that she took from me."

Izana's left eyebrow arched upwards elegantly. "She hit you with a trowel? Did you say something that made her mad?"

"He called her annoying ugly girl" Shirayuki answered easily, knowing that her son won't answer his father question, smiling when Masashi blushed at another disapproval look on his father face.

"You deserved it then" he told his son indifferently, already smiling along with Shirayuki.

The exchanged between the family members was observed by Raji. Shirayuki's smiling face as she leaned towards her consort, tugged the string of his heart. The perfect picture of a happy family pain him. She has someone now and she didn't even get to know how he feels about her.

* * *

><p>"Now I'm sure you step on my feet deliberately during your coronation." Izana whispered to her ears, hissing softly when she stepped on his already bruised feet again.<p>

Her cheeks redden, "I'm sorry! Really, this thing is hard for me, you know." She muttered her apology hurriedly, her head cast down; hiding her blushing cheeks. Her hand feels hot as she held his hand. She straightened her posture, leaning closer to him. They sway according to the rhythm, her step light; trusting him to lead.

"Not bad huh? Doing something like this once in a while?" he asked her suddenly.

The red haired woman looked up, she appeared startled before she slowly smiled; nodding her head. She closed her eyes again, her thought running wild. Raji was acting weird around her, and she wondered why. Her brow knitted together, trying to recall if she did or said something wrong during her stay in Tanburn. And not to mention Izana also was acting strange when he's around Raji; keep on looking at her then at the new king. Really, this is killing her. If she did or said something wrong she should have apologies right?

She tilled up her head, mumbling her worry at Izana's left ear; nervous that other couples who are dancing near them could hear her. "I was wondering if I said something wrong to Raji-dono. Should I apologies before we leave tomorrow?"

"Like I care" he replied to her question coldly. His blue eyes cast to the new king who is dancing with a beautiful blond haired woman. He failed to see the hurt look flashed on her face before she quickly wiped it with a small smile at Raji, who was looking at their direction. She pulled her hand away from his hold quickly as if his touch burned her before she turned around, striding towards Raji with confident, ignoring the soft murmured that followed her like her shadow.

Without a pause, she smiled at the bewildered looking man in front her.

Raji looked around to see if there is anyone around them. Satisfied that there's no one around, he asked her, "Yes Shirayuki-dono?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips, "I am sorry if it seems rude, but did I somehow hurt your feeling while I'm here? You had been acting weird around me, and it's bothering me. If I in any way, offend you, I'm sorry"

He blinked his eyes, startled by her apology. "No it was nothing. Please forgive me for acting the way I act before. I was just surprised that you somehow married Izana-dono. I thought you were grieving for Zen-dono all this, while since I didn't hear any new from you" Raji hurriedly explained, his face filled with guilt.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry. Can we talk outside?" with that she walks out from the ballroom towards the nearest open veranda that looks deserted.

"About that…" she started off rather hesitantly. "I for a certain reason cannot explain to you my reason why I married His Highness Izana suddenly. Please understand that. I'm still grieving for Zen but not as bad as I did five years back. He… His Highness Izana helps me somehow. Nevertheless, that don't really explain why you are acting weird around me."

Raji eyed the woman in front him, her big green eyes are staring straight at him; waiting for his reply. "Do you love Izana-dono?"

"Did it have anything to do with the way you act around me?" she asked him, looking perplex by his unforeseen question.

Raji look frustrated by her question. Not knowing what to say, he ran his hand through his hair before answering her, "Yes! Because I love you! I was waiting for you this whole time!" Shirayuki took a step backwards at his sudden outburst, her expression reminding him of a child who lost her way. "I was wondering if you don't really love him maybe you could be with me! Maybe after you move on. After you stop grieving on Zen-dono's death." He ended his words with a soft, heartbreaking note.

Shirayuki straightened her posture, a gesture she always did everytime she had made up her mind. "I'm sorry. But I'm staying with His Highness Izana. I don't know if I love him or not, but I'm staying. I'm sorry so please don't wait anymore." Without another word, she ran back to the ballroom.

He just watched after her fading figure, feeling harder to breath.

Heartbreak didn't break even after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, before I forgot, thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! It really make my day, with all that kind words. And thank you to everyone who read my story :)


	8. Falling In Love

**Patch Up Family**

**Falling In Love – Ironik Ft. Jessica Lowndes**

_I'm turnin the pages  
>Just wanna be in love forever and ever<br>You and me, always together  
>And I know, I don't wanna cry no more<br>I can't no more  
>Feels just like I'm falling in love<em>

* * *

><p>"You left the ballroom without me" Shirayuki charged the man who already laying down on the bed, fully dress to sleep. The platinum blond haired man turned to look at her, his face unreadable as ever, but somehow she could understand what in his mind. "I talked to Raji-dono. He said he loves me. He was shocked that I married you. That's why he has been acting weird around me." she said softly as she free her hair from its tight twist, removing all the hair accessory. Her green eyes not leaving his face as she continues, "You knew how he feels about me yet you said nothing"<p>

"Anyone can see how smitten he is with you"

"Well, I don't"

"You must be a fool then"

She gapped at the man, before she decided to ignore him. Pacing behind the divider, she changed to her night dress. Still feeling angry, she laid down the furthest side from him; pulling the blanket with her. Not wanting to lose, Izana pulled back the blanket leaving her bare. "You are acting childish!" she scolded the thirty years-old man, pulling back the blanket as she moved closer to him since his hold on the blanket was surprisingly strong. "Ugh!"

"What are you doing here anyway" he asked her out of blue.

"I sleep here" she replied, looking at him ridiculously. Twisting her body so she could face him, she smiled when she saw his annoyed face.

"You have gotten quite cheeky with me. Nevertheless, that's not the point" He turned around, not wanting her to see his expression. After a long silence, he asked her a question that he is somehow afraid to know the answer. "What are you doing here? I figure he will say something about leaving me and staying with him"

"Prince Izana, I have no intention of going back Tanburn." She quoted her words from six years back. Looking at the man beside her who still not facing her, she asked him softly, her voice faint. "Do you want me to leave?"

Turning back, he looked at her before he reached out his hand to touch with her red hair that now had long passed her shoulder. He can't help but to admire the red hair despite that he like it better if it's short. He could not convince her to cut her hair short, "A bit too late for me to ask you to leave it seems." He replied nonchalantly. "You should cut your hair Shirayuki." His order came out in a soft almost sulking tone. "I really like it short"

She laughed before her laughter was silence when he suddenly kissed her. Realizing what he just did, he quickly pulled away, looking at her, waiting for her reaction. He was surprised by her when she just blushed, moving closer towards him, her hands around his waist; hugging him close. Slowly, she kissed him, closing her eyes. He can taste the sweet wine from her mouth as he kissed her thoroughly. Her hand moved under his shirt and his on her small back; pulling her closer to him.

"Izana"

The sound of her voice calling him breathlessly jolt him. This is wrong. He shouldn't do this. Not when he knows that she is a bit drunk. Izana pulled his mouth from hers breaking the kiss. "We should stop" he whispered softly, his lips grazed her forehead lightly. Looking at the red haired woman in his arms, he had a hard time not to grab her and take her there and then. And she made it even harder for him when she looked at him with her wide green eyes and parted lips that is slightly swollen from his kiss.

She shook her head, "No. I don't want to" she protests.

"You don't know what you are asking for"

"Yes, I do." Her hand wrapped around his neck; kissing him again. And that night, she felt alive, more alive than she ever feel in five years as he hold her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Izana woke up with a start. He pushed himself up, running his hand through his bed hair. His azure eyes land on the woman beside him who is sleeping soundly, blanket covered her small frame so only her head is visible. She stirred before she opened her eyes slowly, blinking her eyes to adjust with the sudden brightness. For a few minutes, she just lay on the bed staring at him. "Last night… I'm not trying to replace Zen with you" she said suddenly, feeling the urge to tell him that.<p>

He looked speechless before he nodded his head. "Thank you for that"

"I still love him. I'm still not sure if I'm already started moving on or not." the words coming from her mouth were so soft that he almost missed it.

Silent filled the room. Slowly, he reached out his hand to brush back her hair from covering her face. "I understand." He took in a deep breath, "I think you should know that I'm still not sure if I feel anything for you. I do care for you but to say that I love you, I'm sorry. I'm still not sure yet" he told her, looking at her expression, searching for an answer that he himself don't know.

Feeling warm inside, she smiled. Maybe without she even realizes it, she already starts moving on. Yes, the pain of losing him still there, but… she's sure that her heart is ready to fall in love again and start anew all over again. Closing her eyes as he bend down to kiss her, she is sure that she's can start trying to love this man. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him; blushing. With an almost childish grin, she knew that she is slowly falling in love with him.

* * *

><p>Shirayuki watched the castle before her, feeling homesick. It's almost a month she left this place and she can't help but to miss the sight before her. Masashi who was feeling sleepy earlier quickly jumped up and down, telling Kiki his new long journey.<p>

"Now Masashi-chan, you should tell me too" Mitsuhide said to the boy with a small pout.

Masashi looked at Mitsuhide, a small polite smile on his face; "Who are you?" he asked Mitsuhide with a cleverly done surprised face.

Mitsuhide gasped, looking as if he's at the brink of tears. "Kiki, he can't remember who I'm!" he shouted, playing along with the five years old. Masashi laughed happily, looking proud with himself.

Shirayuki watched the boy, a small sad smile on her face. His actions remind her so much to Zen. She took a look at Izana, who is standing beside her. Unlike her, he looked almost happy watching the boy's antics. Sensing what in her mind, he put his hand on her shoulder. That ease her in some way. She scared of what the future hold for her. She actually terrified to fall in love again, scared to get hurt when she lost her precious person. Looking back at him, she decided to let this complicated matter of heart solved itself. After all time is the best solver.

Smiling at him, she knows that she's home.

* * *

><p>Izana watched with a mixture of horrors and surprised at the official document in front him. How did it come to this? He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he has the strangest idea on who to blame. Almost terrified to see what he just wrote on the document before, he reached his hand, grabbing the document on his left where he put all the finished document to re-check. Yup. Scribbled in his favorite blue coloured ink, a very rare blue that he had ordered specially for himself filled the entire page with – Shirayuki's name.<p>

What madness had struck him when he wrote this….. this…. madness?

He knew that it must have something to do with the way a certain red-haired woman looked this morning during breakfast time. The light pink dress she wore is a bit low cut for his liking. The skirts' hem is almost too short and show too much of her calves when she moved. The leering that she got from the guards nearly drove him out of his mind, and he don't even know why the leering made him tick. Everything in this world has an explanation and can be explained, but he knew that whatever he's feeling right now is more delicate and far more complicated to be put in words.

He slammed the document close, throwing it back to the stack where he grabbed it earlier when he heard his name been called.

"Izana?"

"Yess?" he answered hurriedly, hiding his shaky breath carefully. He looked up, giving his best fake smile at Shirayuki who now looking at him worriedly. Why now? He had a lot more to re-check before Zakura came in and start asking him for the finished document. You can never guess what with that man will do. He will most probably just grab whatever he sees and left. The sound of Zakura's nagging voice rang in his head, reminding him on the delay paper work that he needs to finish. From the corner of his eyes, he stared at the large stack of document on his right. The unfinished ones.

Shirayuki looked at the platinum haired man, noticing his shaky breath and his constant glance to the large paper pile on his right. "Sorry Izana. I know you are busy now. I just want to tell you that I'm going out to the town today. I got something to buy. So do you want anything?" she asked briskly, not wanting to delay him any longer.

He quickly shook his head. "No, nothing. Who are you bringing with you?"

"Masashi is coming with me. So is Obi-san" Silent filled his study room as he stared at her, looking almost daze. Before she could stop herself, she blushed. "So…. I'll be going then Izana"

Izana stared at the empty space in front him, the space where the red haired woman stood few second before, then he looked down at the open document in his hand, sighing as he put the document aside. He will correct it later. He reached out his hand for a new report and start reading the document. His attention on the document before him was not for long. Soon he found himself continue thinking about Shirayuki.

So she's going to the town with Obi. That's explained why she all dress up. He can imagine it somehow. Her smiling face, Masashi's laughter as he's carried by Obi and Obi's happy chattering, telling them about his new 'adventure'. He grimaced, clearly unhappy with the image in his mind. Still deep in thought, he signed the report, indicating that he already finished reading it. His trance was halted when he heard his study door been knocked. "What is it?" He nearly groans out aloud when he heard the reply.

"Have you finished all the reports Your Highness Izana?"

"No. Not yet. I'll call you once I finished Zakura-dono" He sighed then, his attention back to the paper in his hand. Deep inside where no one can hear, he was weeping when he saw Shirayuki's name instead of his cursive signature on the place where he should put his signature on.

Just what is happening to him now?

* * *

><p>The busy, buzzing road clearly fascinates Masashi as he looked around the road, eyes wide. He let out a small, almost melodramatic gasped when he saw a row of beautiful daggers display on a small stall. Shirayuki raised her eyebrows at her son when she heard him, wondering since when her son became such a drag queen. He must be learning all this from Mitsuhide "Can I have one of those?" aloud he asked his mother as he pointed to a small dagger.<p>

Shirayuki quickly shook her head. "No Masashi. Enough asking me for all the things you see at the market –" She halted when she heard a loud commotion from behind her. Turning around, she saw a carriage moved in high-speed at the busy road as people scurry hurriedly, pushing her and Masashi to the road side to avoid the carriage. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance at the carriage that passed them.

After a while, a low murmured from irate pedestrians could be clearly heard on the road.

"How rude going at high-speed on a busy road. Nobles. They are just so selfish." A woman whispered to her so softly, almost afraid that the passenger in the carriage that had far left the area will hear her. "How is your son? Is he alright?" the woman asked kindly, looking at Shirayuki through her gentle amber coloured eyes.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

That woman, however, no longer paying attention to her, instead her eyes were fixed to Masashi's blazing red hair. "What a rare red-colored hair your son has" she remarks, wonder in her eyes as she reached out her hand, touching the tips of Masashi's red hair. Her amber eyes then moved to Shirayuki's own red haired that she covered using the hood from her ridding robe. "You have the same hair colored too?" her question came in a soft amaze tone. "How rare. I thought only the Queen, and the crown prince had red coloured hair."

Not knowing what to reply to the blond haired woman before her, Shirayuki smiled.

"The Queen must be green with envy to know that she is not the only one with red hair" the blond haired woman said suddenly, chuckling at the thought. "But then my husband told me that the Queen is not that kind of woman who lost her head because something as minor as jealousy. She's not the type that cares much about her look, I heard." She broke off, looking deep in thought, "But it's not good for a woman with her status not too concerned much about how she looks and how she dress. The King might just find a concubine or stash a lover or two behind her back to fill in what she lacks off."

Shirayuki found herself render speechless at the woman words. She never though of that before. Unconsciously, she looked at the dress she wore. She knew that the dress is a bit worn out, but it's not that bad. Perhaps a bit short and a little too low cut. Even so, it's not that bad. Lightly, almost embarrassed, she replied. "He's not the kind of man who will do something like that don't you think?"

A pair of amber eyes flicked at her, assessing her face before her lips twist upwords, forming a smile. "Yes, you were right. Izana is not that kind of man. He's a good man. Very loyal."

The red-haired woman paled, feeling uneasy over a reason that she didn't really understand. Maybe it's because the way she talked about Izana so friendly, as if he's her best friend. Just the thought of Izana with this beautiful woman infront her made her agitated. Automatically, she gripped Masashi's right hand with her left hand, fighting the urge to run back at the castle.

"I know its not proper for a lady to gossip about our own King like this. But if you think that it's a lady duty to give birth, doll up and attend all those social gathering where all the old witches insulting each other behind their fluttered fan; I would rather not be a lady." She said disdainfully. She then took a long look at her, frowning lightly. "You don't really look like a commoner." her remarks came in a soft voice. "But I never see you before at any of those stupid gatherings."

Shirayuki nodded her head, agreeing with her. "Yes. I rarely attend those gathering. My consort didn't like it much. Waste of time he said"

"Lucky you. I should marry your consort instead of mine but then it will be foolish of me." She broke of, beaming, for the first time looking like a love sick teenager. "I love him very much I'm afraid" The blond haired woman was silent for a while before she smiled again, the air of a love sick teenager still there as she said, "Well I think I'll be going now. Before my noble puffed up husband start ordering for a search party." With a curt nod of her head, she turned around and start walking towards her waiting attendance.

Shirayuki watched the blond haired woman's figure as she disappeared in the crowd wondering about the heavy feeling in her chest. "What a woman" came Masashi's small voice, jolting her from her deep thought. The red haired boy looked up, his blue eyes on her face. "What she said didn't really make sense to me, but I know that she's not icky." Masashi said with admiration, grinning when he saw her smiling back at him. "- where all the old witches insulting each other behind their fluttered fan - " he quoted with a high pitched voice, laughing almost gleefully. "I bet Ivy would like that!"

She could not stop herself but to laugh along with her son."Yes, she would like that. Well, I think we should go back now Masashi. Your father must be waiting for us. Before that, we need to find Obi-san. Perhaps we should start from the nearest fighting tournament."

"Aye mother"

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

"What did they mean by 'stash a lover or two' father?" Masashi asked his father suddenly, looking at Izana with scrunched up brow.

"Where did you heard such a thing?" Izana's deep voice raised a pitch sounding as if he was shrilling, clearly surprised by Masashi's question.

The five years-old boy shrugged his shoulder. "At the town today. Mother looked pale when this woman said that you most probably going to take a 'cocobine' and 'stash a lover or two' since mother didn't really know how to dress up." The boy pout, "If you're going to take a 'cocobine' father, you should take one for me. Just in case Ivy dresses up very badly in front me. I bet the 'cocobine '' that woman talk about is something that can alter a woman look."

Izana burry his face in the palms of his hand to hide his burn cheeks as he choke back his laughter and the need to cry out in frustration. That explain why Shirayuki was starring at him throughout the dinner time today.

Tomorrow. He will talk to Shirayuki about that tomorrow but before that he really needs to slow talk with Masashi about the use of words such as 'cocobine' and 'stash a lover or two' and how dangerous it will be if he put it in the same sentence with a married man.


	9. I Just Can't Wait to be King

**Patch Up Family **

**Chapter 7 ½ **

**The Lion King – I Just Can't Wait to be King**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one saying do this_

_No one saying be there_

_No one saying stop that_

_No one saying see here_

_Free to run around all day_

_Free to do it all my way_

* * *

><p>Masashi stared at a small green heap at his plate, before his blue eyes moved to Izana's plate. Yup, his father has the same green heap at the corner of his plate. His blue eyes then moved to his mother. It seems that his mother already finished her breakfast. Slowly, he closed his eyes before opened it again with equal slowness, wishing with all his heart that the green heap disappears. He frowned, displease when he saw the green heap still on his plate and somehow, the green heap seems to grow even larger.<p>

"Eat up Masashi. Just staring at the vegetables won't make it disappear" came Izana's voice, jolting Masashi from his doubt about the actual height of his vegetables dish.

Masashi's blue eyes immediately on his father's plate. He gaped, horror struck when he saw the green heap on his father's plate already vanished. "You put your vegetables on my plate!" he accused, outrage.

Izana's eyebrows arched up elegantly, "Don't be ridiculous. I ate my share already. Your mother saw me" He lied smoothly, enjoying his little prank a little bit to much as he has trouble to control himself from laughing when Masashi's blue eyes glued on him, his expression clearly said: 'I don't believe you big fat liar.'

He then looked at his mother, waiting for her conformation for his father words. His mother, however, decided to ignore him. Instead, she said in a light brisk tone, ordering him to finish up his breakfast.

"Eat your veggies Masashi." Shirayuki order her son, wiping her mouth clean.

"I don't wa-" he stopped when his mother's green eyes – just as scary as the veggies – on his face. Pouting, he ate his vegetables, munching it at a snail's pace. "I just can't wait to be King. Once I become the king, no one can make me eat my vegetables! I will order the cook to make egg quail everyday! Roast chicken is a must!" he said enthusiastically, nodding his head at his father. "We will do it my way and I'll play everyday! There no need to study and memorized all of that stupid noble families' Code of Arms. I will play at the forest with Ivy, climb up all the trees there and no one can scold me for that!"

Izana smirked. "I'm impressed" was all he said. His smirk turned to a smile when he caught the look on Shirayuki's face.

Shirayuki stared at her son through half-closed eyes, feeling ridiculous at Masashi's rather uninspiring ambition. "Just eat your veggies Masashi"

"That's why I said I just can't wait to be King!"

* * *

><p>"That sounds fun" Ivy said slightly enviously, patting the ground around the tree she just planted. She sighed, looking around, her lilac eyes searched for Masashi's mother.<p>

Masashi quickly nodded his head, "Yeah it was lots of fun. That round glittering thing really looks nice. They put in on the King head. Very glittering." Masashi peeped at his friend who looked lost when he started mentioning about 'the round glittering thing'. "Um... You cannot imagine it i guess. Well then, next time, I'll bring you with me so you can see that for yourself."

"You will?" Ivy asked him, eyes wide with pleasant surprised. She stood, wiping her hand on her dress, soiling the light peach dress. She held out her hand, helping Masashi to stand up.

"Yeah. If my father and your father allowed you to come." He answered, nodding his head to reassure her. "My father won't mind you coming with us, I think. It just your father. He is very st… Strict! Yes! Strict." He grabbed the watering can and starts watering the plan that they just planted.

Ivy's brow scrunched up. "Strict?" she repeated after Masashi, tasting the alien words as she said it. She looked Her gaze fell on Masashi's mother who is walking towards them. Besides Masashi's mother is the King. Remembering what his father told her to do when she saw the king, Ivy bowed, grinning when she saw Masashi's mother smiled at them.

Shirayuki bent down to Ivy's and Masashi's eye level, "Have you both finished plantings the tree?"

"Yeah!" Masashi answered enthusiastically, grinning. "Is that alright if Ivy comes with us next time to see King Raji father?" he quickly asked, remembered his promise to Ivy. He looked hopefully at his father, praying that his father will say yes.

Izana stared at his son with curiosity, "What for?"

"She wanted to see the round thing that they put on the king's head."

Shirayuki looked at the blond haired girl who already blushed under Izana's stare. "I cannot come with Masashi?" Ivy whispered to Shirayuki softly, her lilac eyes glossy. She really wants to look at 'the round glittering thing' that Masashi told her.

Shirayuki shook her head, already know what Izana's answer will be. "I don't think your father allowed you Ivy-chan" she answered the girl, kindly. "Sorry Ivy-chan, but cheer up will you? I have a picture book where they draw the crown. You can have a look at it if you want." She watched with satisfaction when she saw the girl beam. "So do you want to look at the picture now Ivy-chan? But before that you both should wash your hand. I'll wait at the library with the book."

Izana watched as both kids ran towards the water pipe to wash their hand. "Why are you so kind to that girl?" Hearing no replied from Shirayuki, he turned around, searching for her. He felt a pang of annoyance when he realize that she already left him.

How could she leave him just like that?

Alone.

With two excited kids that now started to splash water to each other.

Izana suppressed his groan when he heard Masashi's crying voice and soon followed by Ivy's yelped.

Kids. They are fun when come in one. But when they come in two or more, it means hell.

* * *

><p>"He pulled my hair first!" Ivy said between her sobs, lips trembling.<p>

"Yes, yes I know that" Izana quickly said, rubbing his hand behind the girl's back, soothing her hiccup. He let her put her head on his shoulder, burying her crying face at the nape of his neck, her tears weting his jacket. He took a look his son who walked beside him and still crying. He sighed, patting the boy head, comforting him. "You should say sorry Masashi. It was not nice to do that to a lady." He nearly smiled when he saw Masashi's eyes widen in disbelief, instantly stopped crying when he asked him to apologies.

"She no lady! She punched me after that! She is the one who should say sorry." Masashi's voice raised a pitch with each word he uttered. He yelped in pain when Ivy; with much difficulty as she is held tightly by Izana bend down to pull his red hair, yanking it hard.

"You no gentleman!" Ivy yelled outrage.

Masashi glared at her, grit his teeth together before he yelled back,"You ugly lady!"

"Enough!" Izana snapped, pushed the library door open, his blue eyes found Shirayuki instantly. "Ask them." He quickly said, refusing to explain to the questioning look she threw him. After making sure that Ivy won't spring towards Masashi and start fighting again, he put her down, the farthest as he can from Masashi. "Promise me you won't start fighting anytime soon. If not both of you will be receiving punishment from me. And I'm telling you I won't be lenient." He warned both kids, eyes narrow with a threat.

"I did nothing wrong! She punched me."

"You are in the wrong. You pulled her hair first. It's only normal she punched you after that" Izana reason his son, his tone natural, irritating the five years old boy further.

"She pulled my hair too!"

Shirayuki raised her eyebrows at her son. "Why did you pulled her hair?" she questioned him, closing the book, she was reading before they came in. "Now tell me. Everything."

Masashi's eyes cast down, unable to meet his mother's. Why did she need to look at him like that? Hesitantly, he answered. "Ivy…" he stopped, looking at his mother who still looking at him, waiting for his explanation. "She said… She wants to sit with you!" the moment he finished talking, he bursts to tears. "I don't want her to sit with you! So… So I pulled her hair." -_Hicc-_ "Sorry Ivy"

Ivy looked guiltily at Masashi before she too starts crying. "Sorry Shi-chan."

Looking at the two crying child, Izana felt lost. He just don't understand them kids. He watched with interest as Shirayuki bent down and hug both kids, whispering soothing words; effectively stopping both from crying. Soon, only the sound of hiccup and Shirayuki's gentle voice can be heard in the library. "Now both of you, come here with me. I promise you that I'll show you how a crown look like right?" With that she led both kids to the large library table where a book laid open. "There you go. Now read the book quietly."

After receiving a nod from both, Shirayuki turned around looking at Izana before she smiled. "You handle them well" she praised him, grinning when she saw him looking at her as if she just lost her mind. Then, without a word she untied Ivy's hair that dishevel from all the hair-pulling fight with Masashi. Running her hand through the golden locks, she untangled the knotted end carefully, proceeding to braid the tress neatly. "There you go. All neat and cute."

Ivy beam, "Thank you"

"You are welcome Ivy" she replied back, smiling. Staring at Ivy and Masashi who now talking to each other with a hushed voice, she sighed. "I wouldn't mind having a little girl that adorable" She whispered wishfully to herself, her green eyes fixed on Ivy. She didn't really mind having a boy but there's still a small part in her that wish to have a little girl on her own. A little girl who will share her passion for pharmaceutical related field.

Izana raised his left eyebrow at her. Masashi added with Ivy is handful enough and he, without a doubt, don't want another kid running around the castle. Sighing, he replied back almost tiredly, "You don't know what you are asking for"

Shirayuki looked at him, eyes wide. Before she could stop herself, her cheek flushed when she remembered the last time he said the same thing and what followed after that.

"_You don't know what you are asking for"_

Casting her eyes way, she answered,"Yes, I do"

Izana blinked, bewildered and he in some way can't really understand the meaning behind her scarlet cheeks. Before he could ask her however, a yell coming from Masashi made him sighed.

What is it now?

* * *

><p>"It's your fault Ivy" Masashi said sulkily, sitting beside the blond haired girl who now drying her cheeks from the remaining tears.<p>

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you"

"I just can't wait to be a king. Once I become the King, no one will scold me. Not my mother, my father or you dare to scold me." He declared loudly, glaring back at his father who shot him a disapproving look from behind his official document paper that he held up.

"I'll just hit you till you can't walk" Ivy snapped back furiously. "I can't come here anymore after this. And you had ruined my last day here" She said sadly, hugging her knee. Once again, angry tears fell down from her eyes.

Masashi's eyes widen, his blue eyes glassy with tears. "What? But you are my friend! If you're not here who should I play with?"

"Go and play with the book that you want so much just now! Who asked you to be so selfish, bigheaded and ickiest man ever?" Ivy sudden outburst startled Masashi and Izana who are working on his document. She hiccuped wiping her tears away angrily "Now shut up and leave me alone. I want to think!"

Half-scared and half-annoyed with the now temperament Ivy, Masashi nodded his head, looking ahead to his mother who just came in his father's study room. He watched with curiosity at his mother's red cheeks and his father's constant glance at her direction. He knows that grown-up is very complicated. His teacher told him enough times already that he is so sure that he will memorize it till death. Even so, the exchange between his mother and father perk his interest. Since Ivy refused to talk to him, it seems that he could only observe the exchange himself and made his own conclusion.

He strained his ears to listen to his father as he talked to his mother softly, catching few bits here and there.

"No. Of course not… " came his father's reply at one of his mother questions.

His mother nodded her head, her hand on his father's. He knew the look on his mother's eyes. The look that made her green eyes glazed with warmth and with that look too, it could warm him deep inside. He loves it when she looked at him like that. Glancing at his father's – rather funny smiling face he might say; he knew that his father like it as much as he does. "I… can't force you…. You are a free man…" He frowned when he saw his mother's blushing face, wondering since when she starts to blush that much. His jaw almost dropped when he saw his father chuckled before he kissed his mother on her forehead, near her left eyes.

Just when his parents learned to be that mushy?

"Eavedropping your own parents's conversation. What a King you will be" Ivy's snide remark made him jumped from his chair.

"I thought you said you don't want to talk to me?" he retorted hotly, huffed when Ivy glared at him. Slowly, he smiled, his parents sudden mushy-ness soon forgotten. "So what you want to play next? Obi-san bought me a good stuff last time. A wooden horse! Do you want to see?"

Ivy shook her head, her golden curls bounce with her movement. "No, I'm going back now. My father asked me to meet him at the east gate by four o'clock. Tell your mom and dad that." Her lilac eyes on Masashi's parent who still talking. "Sorry Shi-chan" she whispered her apology softly, her eyes cast away.

Masashi quickly shook his head, brushing aside Ivy's apology. "Coming right tomorrow?" he asked almost hopefully, afraid that she will do exactly like what she said earlier when she was mad. Anxious that she won't be coming here again and play with him.

"No. I don't think so." Answered the four years old girl, her hand gripped her skirt tightly, feeling guilty for not telling her friend what she should tell him earlier this morning. "My mother said I'm going with her tomorrow. She's going back to my grandpa's house" The look that the red haired boy across her threw at her made her even guiltier. "My mother going to have another baby and she said she wants to stay with my grandpa during that time. I don't know when I'll be back."

Hesitantly, she paced very slowly towards Masashi and gave him a quick hug. "I'll miss you Shi-chan"

He pulled Ivy's left hand when he saw her ready to walk away from him, stopping her from getting away. "Why can't you just stay with you father?" he questioned her, his voice raised a pitch higher than he intend to use.

Ivy scowled, somehow angry with the tone that Masashi used to talk to her, "How can I know! Shi-chan always like to ask something that I don't know the answer." She huffed irately, turning around before she sprinted away from the flabbergast five years old boy.

"That is another reason why I can't wait to be King. If I'm the King I bet she won't just leave me like that" Masashi muttered under his breath angrily, looking at Ivy's fading figure as she ran through the long corridor. Soon, only the ecco sound of her footsteps could be heard. After a while, staring, at the now empty and silent corridor, he sighed, entering back his father's study only to regret it when the first thing he saw was his father's slightly red ears and his mother's blushing face from doing god know what.

"So your little girlfriend just ditched you huh Masashi?" Izana asked his son nonchalantly, his azure eyes inspected Masashi's face, waiting for his reaction.

"Father!"

Izana sulked, "I'm joking"

"She won't be coming here anymore. I don't know when she will be back. Can you ask Ivy's father when she will be back?" The five years old boy pleaded to his father, his knuckles clenched at his side. "I don't have a friend anymore." He whispered softly. Shambling towards his mother open arms, he returned the hug she gave him. Before he could stop himself, tears stream down his face. "I don't have a friend anymore" he repeated to his mother, sobbing. If he's a king right now, he bet could use his power and order Ivy to stay with him here. However, he's not one yet.

Oh, he can't wait to be King!

Later that night, his mother gave him a flower shape hairpin that Ivy had forgotten, found on top of the book they fought over earlier today. That night also, he felt asleep while he traced over Ivy family's Coat of Arms engraved behind her hairpin with his fingertips.

He has never forgotten that day and how he will, for weeks bugged Duke Haruka asking for Ivy every time he saw him.

It was on his seventeenth birthday's ball, he saw her. She was sixteen that time, and he was disappointed when he learned that she's no longer the little girl he knows. She has gotten taller and prettier. Her golden curls are longer than he last remembered. So long that it reached her waist with the top part of the lock is twisted in a chic chignon. There's no more soil smeared on her face and dress. She talked modestly, her tone always soft, her etiquette is tip top. She bowed at him, made two and three polite compliment at him, accepting his courteous flatter almost too gleefully, fluttering her fan at the attention from another gentleman.

He caught the look his mother threw him, and he knows that his mother understands his disappointment.

"I never know that Shi-chan like this kind of social gathering _'where all the old witches insulting each other behind their fluttered fan'_" a soft voice said almost mischievously from behind him. "And I don't know that even someone like Shi-chan can become a gentleman. You must receive much training from your father huh?"

He turned around, looking at a pair of lilac coloured eye that he misses. "If _even_ you can become a lady, surely I can become a gentleman don't you think Ivy?" he replied back, stressing on the word 'even'.

He was by sheer luck that he managed to dodge her fan that she threw at his direction.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Your Highness. It must be a slip of my hand" Ivy quickly apologized, before she broke to a string of laughter.

It's good to have his best friend back. Even though she's twelve years late.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviewwwwwww~ XD


	10. All This Time

**Patch Up Family**

All This Time –** OneRepublic**

_All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you<em>

* * *

><p>She sighed, snuggling closer to the body behind her. She turned around slowly, facing the man behind her when she heard him sighing softly.<p>

"It became a habit of yours to come here when you're drunk don't you think?" Izana asked the woman in his arm, smirking when she squirmed to free herself.

"I'm quite sober you know last night. Don't talk as if I'm an alcoholic." She struggled harder to free herself, feeling flustered by the position they are in. "Can you let go of me now?" she requested Izana, giving up after a few tried.

He tightened his hold on her, bringing her closer to him as his answer. "Why should I? I like it here. Me and you. On a bed. However, such a pity that we had out cloth on. Well, maybe we can start by removing yours first." He ended the last part rather nonchalantly, his lips curved up to form a mischievous grin when he saw her blushing. "Or it's because you don't like my touch?" he questioned her lightly, his voice husky with a playful note. "I guess I can borrow some 'educational books' from Zakura-dono to learn a new trick. He will have one or two I bet"

Her cheeks feels so hot that she was afraid that it will burn up and ablaze her alive. Oh she's so going to knock her head on the wall for being stupid last night and took his offer of a few glasses of 'innocent wine' as he put it. "Izana, Masashi might have come in and saw us like this." Her voice came in a soft weary tone.

"An education for him too then" he stopped, closing his eyes when he felt a jab of painful wave hit his head. "Ah, my head hurts. It must be the wine."

Her gaze fell on his face, drinking in the sight before her. He's not a drinker, she knows that but what made him drink?

Last night she found him leaning back in his favorite armchair. His eyes closed, his left knuckled clenched till it turn white while his right hand holding a glass of red wine. Sitting across the fireplace, his book laid open on his lap, saying nothing even when he saw her looking at him. The sight that she saw last night somehow saddened her. He's not a silent person despite what other people always think about him. He talks quite a lot, his words always witty, deep and cunning when he wants it to. And when he talked, it never about himself. He whine too, complaining about how stiff his shoulder is expesialy after he finished doing his paper work. She learned that much these pass five years.

He's very much like Zen more than she realize. Just a bit harsher and colder than Zen capable of.

Peeping at him through her red fringe that had gotten over her face, she smiled when she saw his smiling face as he pulled her closer towards him. Just like Zen, he likes to cuddle more than he care to admit. "You really like to cuddle Izana" she remarks lightly, beaming when he quickly released her. "Say, what's bothering you?" she questioned him, wanting him to talk to her.

"There's a riot at Sui territory. I'm going there today. To check on it"

His answer did not satisfy her. It still didn't explain why he was drinking to his heart content last night. Unlike Zen, he never wants to share his problem. So very selfish making her worried without she herself knowing why she even bothered in the first place. Zen made her worried too, but she can rest to assure, fully knowing that he would talk to her when he's ready. But this is Izana, she's talking about. He will bring this matter to his grave without telling her.

And she's worried.

Shirayuki closed her eyes when she saw him moving closer to her and kissed her left eyes, making her sighed almost contently.

The feeling of like she feel for him and Zen is different too. With Zen, it always be a simple, innocent feeling that warm her deep inside, making her feel blessed just by having him in her life. He drove her, anchor her, and he made her feel complete. Izana however, gave her a more complicated, matured and insane feeling that make her want to tear her hair out by her roots. Yes, by the roots. He won't encourage her with kind words and hugs. He will just let her be on her own, thinking about what to do and how to adjust, rarely bothered by the decision she made. He left her, stumbling without lending a hand.

Nevertheless, once he made his mind on how to protect her, he won't back off, not even bothering to ask for her consent on the matter, and he can be ruthless with his judgment. Just like the time when he decided to keep her here in Clariness. He also didn't make her feel complete or such. He just fill in the hollow part in her, patching it up with whatever he have. With his snide remarks, cold and harsh reality that he threw at her face, he filled her void heart after Zen's death. With his smile and his witty comments, he smoothen up the callous edge from the patched up he done to her heart.

Despite the differences they both, Zen and Izana; have, they both set her heart thundering and make the adrenaline rush all over her body.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to go there? What if it's like before? The same ploy the used to lure Zen out? An assasinan antempt?" she whispered her concern, her green eyes held his blue ones. Staring at his blue eyes that now looked dull with a far away look on it, she knows that she had fallen for him. This time she had fallen hard and fast, so fast that she didn't even have the time to breath. Maybe that's the reason for the unreasonable anxious feeling she feels.

Snapping out from his thought, he curled his hand around her small frame again, hugging her close, feeling her warm body against his much larger frame."No, I don't think so. It will be silly to use the same trick twice." Even as he said that, his hold on her tighten. His head burry in her long hair, his nose at the nape of her neck. She then yelped, surprised when he kissed her neck.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked, her hand covering the spot where he leave his so call 'kiss'.

"Oh, nothing. Just marking what is mine." He replied, lazily pushing himself up. He staggered as he tried to stand. Ouch, his head hurt.

She found herself glaring at him, fuming. Almost hastly, she get out from the bed, reaching for her robe to put over her night dress. Her hair falled over her face, covering her eyes before she pushed it backwords, combing it slightly using her hand.

Dexterously averted the rasing warth of the red haired woman, Izana reached his hand out, handing her the comb he just finished using. "Say, when I came back from Sui, what about a holiday togather?" His azure eyes on her face, as he tied his hair neatly. His eyes were bloodshot, probably from the hangover he experience after emptying two bottles of cheep wine; she remembered him telling her rather smugly how he got the cheep wine – won at a carnival ten years back.

Slowly she found herself smiling before she nodded her head, liking the idea of them going for a holiday. "That sound nice." She answered, running the comb through her long red hair. Shirayuki sat at the edge of Izana's bed, lost in thought as Izana busing himself with brushing his teeth and getting ready for his short jurney to Sui. "When will you be back?" her question came dazely, looking up to see him all dress up for his jurney. His jaket flung over his broad shoulder, he didn't even bother to wear it properly.

"Tommorow." His replied came shortly as he reached out for his sword. "Masashi. How is he? Still brooding about Ivy?" he question her, smiling lightly as he think about his son.

At that, Shirayuki beam. "Oh yes. He keep on bothering Duke Haruka about Ivy. I think it's about time before Duke Haruka snap."

As on cue, she heard Izana's door been knocked before a small five years old boy bursted in the room, fluming. "I'm mad! Duke Haruka just send me away. All I asked is how many more babies before Ivy will be back here. And he's mad at me for that!"

Izana looked somehow like he's ready to faint while Shirayuki sighed, all of the sudden feeling tired. "Never mind that Masashi. You should say good bye to your father. He's going on a trip to Sui, so you wont be seeing him for a while."

Masashi looked up, his eyes fiexed on his father's face. "You are going for how long? Can I come with you? It will be fun I bet!"he said with anticipation, grinning as he put on his best puppy face.

"No. Like I'm going to forget that you have classes to attend and books to finish reading." Izana answered curtly, fixing his sword at the swordbelt that he put on before. He then took a long look at the five years old boy. In just one more months time he will be six, if he remembered correctly. Perhaps he should buy something as a birthday gift to the boy. A nice, well-balanced sword will be appraporate for him. He will need it anyway. His gazed then fell on the red haired woman who looked dazed, her green eyes unfocosed. His lips twist to form a smile, for a reason he can't comprehead. "I'll be going then, Shirayuki, Masashi."

Shirayuki's fingeres twisted and untwisted themselves; there was about her the air of a bewilded child. Before he could asked her what is bothering her, she smiled almost resuring as if she knew exactly what in his mind. "Have a save trip Izana" was all she said before once again the resuring smile appeared on her face.

"It will be alright. I will be alright" with that he strode out from his bedchamber, leaving the red haired woman who still sitting at the eged of the bed, continueing back her musing. Masashi trot after him, chattering about his displeasure for being left here while he got all the 'holiday' he didn't deserved.

The moment she heard the door closed with a soft 'click' she heave a sigh, praying with all her heart that he will come back to her. Praying is all she can do now since she didn't have the courage to stop him. She then curled on Izana's bed, hugging her knees close to her chest; finding comfort. She's scared the happiness she had all this time is just a fey that she's bound to lose one day. Her ears perked up at a soft words whispered by the maid that's bustling in Izana's chamber as they tiding up the room.

"_Dutchess Sui was His Highness's lover no? Very beautiful I heard; amber eyes, blond hair. Heard that she dump him because she is so much in love with the Dutch."_ The maid's voice came rather breathless as if she's excited to share the tittle-tattle she heard from the an elderly maid. "_Stupid no? Dumping everything for love. She could stand a chance to be a queen yet she's happy just by being a queen at Sui teretory. Love did wonder afterall. But then, look at the Duke! If a man gazed at me with that much adoration, I'm afraid I will do the same as she did. Bet that His Highness still pining over her"_

Shirayuki stiffed, trying her hardest to slow down her thundering her heart. A woman with blond hair and amber eyes? She closed her eyes when a frigment of her memories flashed before her. A beautiful blond haired woman and a pair of amber eyes that shone with happiness as she said _"I love him very much I'm afraid"_ Her eyes snaped open, realization shook her hard. She knew the Dutchess of Sui family. She had met her once at the market few months back. That's why she addressed Izana so casually, without any honorific. She was his lover after all. Shirayuki listen carefully as another maid's voice piped in the conversation almost furiously.

"_Oh hush will you! Not knowing anything yet you talked as if you know everything. What use talking about the past when the man already moved on. Now hush and finished up your work."_

Shirayuki feel light, almost happy when she heard that. Eyes fixed on the drap beside her, she was thankfull that the maids can't see her as she lay there quietly. Her grateful for her position was not long as a young maid suddenly pulled the drap to one side revelving her who still laying on the bed. Not knowing what to do or what to say, she smiled at the flabasgate looking maid. It's just plain embarrassing to be caught eavesdroping.

* * *

><p>"Anasagi-dono" Izana called after the man across him rather crossly, "Let me repeat it again. You said that there's no such thing as a riot? That everything is fine here."<p>

Instead of Anasagi, a blond haired woman answered him. Her tone matched his. "We told you that it's not us who sent that letter. Are you sure it bore Sui family's seal and crest?" she said hotly, shooting Izana glares through her blazing amber eyes. Her hand around Anasagi's left arm protectively as if she's shielding her consort from Izana's rage. "Should you go back now My Royal Highness Izana? If I were you, I will run back to the Royal Castle, learning that the letter is fake. Anything could happen to your Queen –" she, however, didn't have the opportunity to finish her outburst as she realized that Izana already on his horse, a half-way towards the Sui mansion's main gate. "At least have the courtesy to stay and wait until I finish!"

Anasagi smiled at the woman beside him as she muttured under her breath wondering why until now the Queen haven't ask for a devorce. He chucked, "No wonder His Highness Izana said to me that he never understand you Lizze"

Lizze smiled, her head tilled to one side, looking pleased. "But you understand me well."

"Only because I'm lucky most of the time" he replied to the now scrowling woman.

* * *

><p>Izana dismount from his horse, start running the moment his feet touch the ground; sprinting towords the greenhouse. He ignored the surprised look from the bustling maid and gaurds who on duty. She always there at this time, tending her medical plants. She should be there! Cursing under his breath for not being firm about the needs for her to have gaurds all the time, he picked up his pace. "Shirayuki!" he shouted her name the moment he reached the greenhouse, panting not because of the run but because of the anxiety of what he is going to see. He can't lose her and he knew that it's not because of the promised he made to Zen.<p>

He just simply can't lose her.

Because all this time, he was unsure of what she mean to him. Now he's sure.

He like her.

A lot perhaps.

And he didn't tell her yet how he feel towards her damn it!

His breath stopped for a second when he found her, sitting behind rows of flower pot; her hand covering the left side her neck. Her hair was cropped short, with the red strands all over her. Blood tickled down her right arm, where a cut was made. "Shirayuki?"

She didn't answer him, she just stared right ahead her. Her eyes had lackluster quality on it. Tentatively, she looked up at him as he bent down beside her and without a word, she stretched out her hand and hugged him close. "He said that you had taken someone important to him. An eye for an eye. A kin for a kin." With difficulty as she choke back her anxious tears, she continued, "Don't go and search for him Izana. I'm begging you. Please."

He said nothing as he embraced her back but she knew he already made up his mind. He going to find this person.

* * *

><p>AN: Do review and please tell me what you think about this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome :D


	11. Call Your Name

**Patch Up Family**

Chris Daughtry – Call Your Name

_Complicated situations are the makings of all that's wrong  
>And I've been standing in the river of deliverance way too long<br>There's gotta be a better way  
>For me to say what's on my heart<br>Without leaving scars_

* * *

><p>"Is His Highness Izana in?" the red haired woman asked the guards in charged. It had been five days, since she was attacked, and he had been avoiding her since then.<p>

The guards look flabbergasted at her question. "We are sorry Your Highness Shirayuki. His Highness Izana had instructed us not to let you in"

Her face gave nothing away as she stared at the closed door in front her. Despite the protest from the guards, she knocked the closed door. "Izana. I need to talk to you. I'll wait for you at the greenhouse. You can come if you want" hearing no reply from the man inside the room, with a sigh; she turned around and leaved.

"Do you plan to let her wait?" Mitsuhide asked the platinum blond haired man who buried himself behind the tall stack of official document and books.

Izana said nothing, just continuing to sign all the official documents, reading through it, pretending that he heard nothing from him. "Just do what I asked you Mitsuhide." was his only reply.

He leaned back, sinking more in his seat the moment Mitsuhide leave him. He let out a shaky breath. His hand is shaking as it always did when the flashes of the incident cross his mind. Throwing his pen towards the stack of papers in front him, he stood.

He's running away from her, he knows it and she certainly knows that.

But he's still not going to face her.

* * *

><p>"Is this some kind of your secret hobby to enter your husband's room when he obviously will be asleep by this time?"<p>

"It seems that I was right that my husband is indeed not yet asleep" she retorted almost indignantly, turning around to face Izana who is gripping his sword with his right hand. "We need to talk Izana"

His eyebrows rose at her tone, half amused with her fiery response. "No I don't. So go back to your room now."

"Very well then. I need to talk. So do make yourself comfortable while I talk"

"I don't want to talk Shirayuki. I really do. Just go to bed"

There's something akin to fire in her green eyes snuffed off leaving her looking dejected. Still looking at him with disappointment attached to her face, she made a beeline towards his bed.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Not answering him, she slides in between the cover and the bed, picking up one of his many pillows as hers.

"Shirayuki…"

"I'm not going to do the talking now Izana. I just want to sleep. Here. With you." Looking at him who still staring at her, she gave him a smile. "Put down the sword Izana. You look ridiculous holding your swords like that in your sleeping attire"

At that he smiled back at her, putting away his sword as he lay beside her. With ease, he draped his hand around her bringing her closer towards him, spooning her. He lay awake until he heard her breath grow shallow before he dropped a kiss at the nape of her neck, inhaling a scent that perfectly hers before he too fall asleep.

* * *

><p>She inhaled a deep startling breath before her eyes snapped open. Her heart pound loudly in her chest, her back soak wet with her sweat no doubt. Almost fearfully, she turned around, her hand already wild, searching for the body that lay behind her when she fell asleep earlier. When her hand made contact with a solid body that she knew belong to him, she let go of the breath that she been holding unknowingly.<p>

As if Izana could sense her distress, his eyes opened, his hand instantly cupped her face, wiped away the tears and sweat that mangled together. His blue eyes, still haze from his sleep, fixed on her face as she took in a couple of deep breath.

"Shhhh…."

"Sorry. Go back to sleep Izana. It just a bad dream" even as she said that, her hand griped his, seeking assurance from him.

He pulled her into a sitting position, bringing her close towards the headboard so that she can lean on it. "Breath Shirayuki. Breath" Grabbing a glass of water on his lamp table, he brought it to her lips. "Drink this"

She took a deep gulp.

He stared at her, assessing her face for the first time after _the incident_ as he like to call it. Dark circle under her eyes is impossible to miss even with the dim light coming from the moonlight and yet, he missed it for five days he had been busily running away from her.

"You have been missing sleep?"

It was not a question. Just a statement, an assessment from him.

"Bad dream it seems" she answered him with a failed attempt to laugh.

"You want to talk?"

She shook her head "I don't know how to put it in words"

His hand reached out toward her, pushing back stray hairs that fell over her face, tucking it behind her ears. His azure eyes never once leave her face. "Is this dreams have something to do with the incident?"

She shook her head again. "No. Nothing to do with that. It just a fear of mine" Eyes locked with his, she continue, "All that I want and after is a life where laughter is. Where there's us. The three of us."

"Don't go after him Izana. I beg of you. Please"

He closed his eyes and she knows what his answer will be.

"No"

And it's always be a no.

Dejected, she turned her face from him. With a silent whisper, she said, "I don't want to lose you"

"Have faith"

"I used to. But I lost it."

He smiled then. "That makes the two of us. But we can still start again."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update (and maybe for this super short chapter). Just finished my end semester test (Can't believe I survived that) :D And do enjoy reading my - I won't say meritorious, far from it - humble story. ;) And oh, do review and tell me what you think. And if there's grammatical error, do point it out.


	12. 21 Guns

**Patch Up Family**

21 Guns – Green Day

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
>When it's not worth dying for?<br>Does it take your breath away  
>And you feel yourself suffocating?<p>

Shirayuki sat beside the flower pot, the same spot where she sat after the attack. Her hand touched the spot where the cut was. New skin has already started forming on top of the cut. The scar barely there but she knows it somehow the scar formed on Izana's pride is still there, still bleeding; not yet ready to heal until he solve the case of her being attacked. Suddenly she felt a twinge of fury.

Damn him! He and his damn pride can go to the underworld for all she care! That damn pride of him definitely going to be his downfall. Can't he see that she's losing sleep, appetite, her montly cycle and her sanity along the route of him searching for his so call revenge!

The small seed of fury grew as she remembered what he told her last night.

"_Have faith"_

She's starting to have faith now. Faith that he going to do the stupidest thing once he got hold on whoever who attack her.

She don't want him to get revenge for her. All she want is him staying here with her, alive preferably. The fury in her died once the thought of him dying took control of her mind. The next moment, she found herself curl up, on the ground, tears stalk down her cheeks.

"I hate you. I really do" she whispered to no one as the stream of tears continue to trickled down.

"All the hate will make you grow old earlier you know. But I don't think you need to warry about that. Your life ends today afterall." a deep male voice startled her.

Her head turned towards the direction of the voice. In front her is a young man, standing with a smile on his thin lips. His black haired, wild and messy giving him the aura of someone who at the brink of madness. The look on his eyes is chilling but his face carved deep the line of suffering. The world had not been kind to him, it seems.

Wiping her tears away,Shirayuki stood. Her knuckles clinched tight on her side, her eyes unwavering as she met the stranger cold eyes.

"Before you kill me, I ought to know why I'm kill for" she replied him, with determination.

The man smirked, "To bring down the King, the Queen should die first."

His eyes swept past her shoulder. "It's seem that the king already here. Oh well. Who die first no matter"

"I'm the one you are searching for so fight me"

At that the attacker looked at Izana with a smile. Instead of giving a warm feeling a smile always brings, his smile chill her to the bone. Every cell in her streak asking her to stop her husband from crossing swords with this man. Taking a glance at Izana's face stoic that gave nothing away as he drew his sword out from it scabbard, she forced herself to remain silence. With a light tone, dry form any emotion; he said. "Let's take this outside"

"Why is that? Scared that pretty red haired saw the way you die?"

"No. I don't want to kill someone in cold blood at her favorite place"

Enrage by Izana's words, the man attacked him. "You killed my brother! I'll make you pay for it! I vow to make your life hell. So, I killed your brother. I killed him so that you will know. So, you will understand my pain when you lost your family." He whispered softly, madness in his eyes. He raised his sword, aimed for Izana's head before the blue eyes King blocked the swords with ease. The black haired man looked satisfied as he noticed the rouse of emotion in Izana's eyes.

He continued his words, his voice an octave higher; "But do you know how surprised I was when I learned that you moved on? And you even have this little happy family on your own. And that woman is no other but your own brother's lover." He chucked, somehow finding the words he just said amusing. "This time, I'll kill your Queen, and I promise you. I will make sure that the little boy follows his mother. It will be a pity for the boy to grow up with a cold man as you huh? But don't worry I'll make it quick and as painless as possible."

"Don't touch her or that boy." Izana whispered back, his tone chilling; rage can be seen through his eyes.

Taking his chance at the opening Izana present him, he pierced his sword through Izana's right shoulder. Laughing as blood sprayed around when he pulled back his swords he replied cheerfully. "Why should I? You killed my brother without even sparing him a second thought."

"He's a traitor" Izana replied back, biting back his groan.

The black haired man laughed as he skillfully dogged Izan's sword. "Before that, he's just my brother. Just like you. You are just a father; just a husband." He replied, thrusting his sword; aiming for Izana's chest. "You know that too don't you? That why you are here if not you will just let your bodyguard deal with me. Your pride when your family was attacked, will not allow you to let this matter to be solves by someone else."

Izana looked impassive as ever, controlling his emotion from surfacing and effect the way he deals with the situation. "The fact that he's your brother didn't really justify your reason to attack my family. So don't put me in the same group as you"

The man who enraged by his words started to throw his attacked carelessly. One of his pierced hit Izana's left side, drawing blood. Taking his chance, Izana thrust his sword through the black haired man's abdomen as he whispered, "No one can threaten my family and live to tell the story. And what fate do you think will await you, someone who already lands their hand on my family?" he asked, pushing the sword deeper.

He stepped away, pulling out his sword. Regarded the black haired man who now lying on the ground, he told him the truth he had kept in him for ten years. "I never wanted to kill your brother, but he was a threat to my brother. I think if you were in the same situation, you will do the same too. After all you are also an older brother."

The black haired man laughed, feeling the irony of the situation he now in. "I'm just a novelist before this you know? Before I lost my only brother. When I lost him, I thought I will go crazy if I didn't do anything." He stopped, coughing; his breath came out in a wheeze. "I forced myself to pick up a sword and train for revenge. And in the end what did I get?" He closed his eyes, as if he's feeling regret before he quickly shook his head. "No, I don't really feel regret when I killed your brother. All I think that time was 'now you understand how it feels like to lose your precious person'." He looked at the red haired woman who now walking towards the azure eyes' man.

"But now, I'm sorry I had taken someone important to you. Every day after I killed him, I keep on wondering why he looked so sad as he stared at the sky just before he closed his eyes for the last time." He said softly, his voice fading off at the end of his words. The sight of the red haired woman at the brinks of tear pains him so he closed his eyes before he opened it again. No. No, he cannot stop now; he needs this woman amnesty before he could close his eyes for the last time. "Ah, yes I forgot. He said something about how sorry he was for not returning to you like he promised" Looking at her, he whispered softly "I'm truly sorry for taking him from you." With that he closed his eyes to the world for the last time.

Shirayuki chocked back her tears, turning around when she heard the sound of Izana's sword as it fell to the hard ground with a loud 'clank'. She ran at him, her hand reached out to catch him before he too hit the ground. His weight brought her to the ground with him. She cradled his head on her lap, calling his name.

"Izana!"

Looking up at the wide blue sky and the face of a crying red haired woman in front him as she said something that he could no longer comprehend, Izana kind of understand what in his brother mind before he died.

'_Don't cry Shirayuki.'_

Hazy as his eyes were, he could see Mitsuhide beside her; looking as panic as she is.

'_Take care of her for me'_

With a smile, he closed his eyes.


	13. Far Away

**Patch Up Family**

Far Away – Nickleback

_'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you, for being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Gentle wind blew through the window, making the curtain dance with the temperate breeze. A red haired woman sat by the window, on her lap sat her son who already asleep with tears at the corner of his eyes. She looked outside through the window; her hand moved with a circular motion, rubbing her son's back in her tries to sooth the boy as he sleeps. She already stopped crying the day before yesterday, but it seems that her son needs more time to stop. Standing up, her hands cradling Masashi; she took a long look at the platinum haired man who still sleeping without any sign to wake up anytime soon. Silently, she moved at his side, using her free hand to brushed his hair backwards.

"Wake up soon Izana. Mitsuhide told me that your desk already been buried under all the document. Masashi is waiting for you to see his sword practice. You promised him. So please hurry up and wake up." She took in a deep breath to stop herself from crying again before she left the room, the door behind her closed with a soft 'click'.

* * *

><p>Shirayuki pin her short red hair, rolled up her sleeve before she starts to check her plants, inspecting every leaves to make sure it's in the best condition. She stopped once in a while, her thought carried her to the still resting man. It had been three days and yet he still not waking up. It's not because of the wound, he remains in the condition he is now. No, it's because of something else. He don't want to wake up, and she wonders why. Guilt? The past?<p>

"Shirayuki-san, the head pharmacies call for you." Ryuu called her softly, startling her.

"Ah, yes I'll be there!" Washing her hand in a bucket of fresh water, she sighed. Shirayuki looked up only to see Ryuu looking at her with unreadable expression. "What is it Ryuu?"

"If you are worried about him, why are you here?" he asked her curious.

She gave him a small smile. "Waiting there make me even worried it seems. Weird huh? But if I'm here somehow it eases me a little." She answered him as she rolled down her sleeve, walking beside the eighteen years old boy to where the head pharmacy is. She pushed back her hair from sticking to her forehead, adjusting back her hair, so she looked presentable. "After all, I don't think he will approved me sitting there beside him waiting without doing anything. He's a very practical person" she added with a smile.

* * *

><p>She washed, dress herself with care before she woke Masashi up; getting the boy ready for breakfast. Today he didn't really put up much fuss like he always do as he did what his mother asked him. That amazed her in a way, but she welcomed the change. She bent down to kiss him on his cheek, thanking him for cooperating with her. "Good boy" she praised him, her hand playing with the boy red hair. "You need a hair cut Masashi"<p>

He tilled his head up, looking at his mother; eyes widen at her suggestion. "No, I don't want to cut my hair. I want to keep it long. Father keeps his hair long" he protested sharply, his eyes filled with tears unexpectedly. "When he is going to wake up mother?" he asked his mother, his right hand gripped hers as he walked beside her. "I miss him"

"I don't know Masashi but don't worry it will be soon. Will you wait for him?" she comforted him who look as if he is ready to burst out crying. The boy nodded his head, gripping his mother's hand tightly. She nodded to the guards who wait outside Izana's bedchamber, smiling as she said her thanks for their hard work. She stepped in the room, her green eyes found the still sound asleep King almost immediately. She hid her disappointment before decided to try again in persuading her son to cut his hair, "Now, I don't really think it will be good for you to keep your hair long Masashi. So, why don't we cut it? It will get in your eyes and stick to your neck when you sweat. You will feel uncomfortable you know?"

"No!" he objected to the idea immediately without a second thought.

Shirayuki frowned before she smiled. Maybe she can use that! "You know when I met your father, he kept his hair short? He looks very handsome with short hair you know?"

Masashi looked at her, surprised. "Father kept his hair short before this?"

"Yes. So how about this, you will keep your hair short now for me but when you are a bit older, I will let you keep your hair long just like father."

"Promise?"

The red haired woman smiled, "Yes. I promise."

The boy grinned.

* * *

><p>Izana opened his eyes, noticing that he's laying on a wide open field. His heart soared, feeling free and light for the first time in many years. He looks at the wide blue skies, no cloud covering the sunbeam; warming him to the core. He blinked his eyes when a shadow fell on him, blocking his sunlight. "Hey older brother" a bright azure eyes man greeted him, laughing at his stunned expression. "Why did you look so surprised to see your own brother?" he asked him, grinning. His face still remains the same. Just as he remembered it to be.<p>

"How is Shirayuki? Did she smile?"

Izana was silent for a while, just staring at his little brother; wondering if he already breathed his last. That sure feel like it since he feels oddly calm by the whole situation, his body feel light, as if he in a dream. Before he could stop it, he smiled at him little brother, feeling nostalgic seeing his face looking cheerful as ever. Just like when he's younger. "Yeah, she smiles a lot now. It was hard for her, you know, staying alive without you. But like you said, she the type of woman who is very good at enduring."

Zen's smile faded off, looking pained. "I know. Thank you for keeping your promise brother. For being there for her. I appreciate it." he said his gratitude as he laid down beside him; arms wide open.

"She would like it better if it were you beside her."

Zen kept silent, saying nothing at his brother remark.

Knowing that his brother won't answer him, Izana continued talking. "And you have a kid now you know."

Hearing that, Zen grinned; "Yeah I know. Masashi huh? He looks just like me."

"Yeah. He act like you too. Already start jumping from tree to tree, using shortcut. About time before he start jumping from a roof to another."

Zen laughed, his eyes closed as if he's trying to imagine his son jumping from a roof to another before he told him his thought. "Shirayuki will have a hard time keeping up with him"

"That is exactly what I thought"

Both men were silent, looking at the endless sky.

"I hate to see her cry"

Izana gazed at his brother, waiting for him to continue talking. He does miss hearing his brother voice, and he's keen for more. Zen however continues to remain silent after his unexpected comment. Shrugging his shoulder, he turned to gaze back at the skies. It's not really that bad, just laying on the grass; feeling the gentle breeze against his body without the need to think about his work, about the country he needs to run. Yes, he likes it here.

As if knowing what in his mind, Zen whispered, "You cannot remain here you know older brother. She's waiting for you"

"She can manage without me"

"Yes but she will do better with you around." Zen pushed himself up, crossing his leg. His eyes not meeting Izana's as he told him what on his mind, "I hate to say this, but she starts to care for you. Maybe she has already started loving you. No, I won't hate you for that, but I would hate it if you just stay here, making her cry even longer" Zen turned around, looking at him with a wide grin on his face. "Who do you think you are making Shurayuki wait? You should hurry up and wake up. She is waiting for you to cut your hair"

Izana stared at his little brother, eyes wide, "She wants to do what with my hair?"

"She is going to cut it short"

He chuckled at that, "I would like to see her trying"

Zen laughed, "Hurry up older brother. She is waiting with a scissors in her hand"

He looked at his brother, a small smile on his face. "No matter how long, she will always treasure and miss you Zen."

"Yeah I glad to know that but there's still some place in her heart that she kept just for you. So hurry up. She is waiting"

* * *

><p>He stirred, his eyelids fluttered open; waking up with a dull throbbing at his left abdomen and right shoulder, places where he's pierced. He closed back his eyes, smiling when he heard a boy voice talking to a woman.<p>

"No!" come a loud protest from the boy at some idea his mother just told him. Izana smiled at that. He still as stubborn as before, nothing changes there it seems.

He waits for Shirayuki's reply, wanting to hear her voice after such a long time. His wish was answered when he heard the red haired woman replied in a soft tone to her son, "You know when I met your father he kept his hair short? He look very handsome with short hair you know?"

Masashi's tone as he answered to his mother told him that he was surprised by his mother words. "Father kept his hair short before this?"

"Yes. So how about this, you keep your hair short now but when you are a bit older, I will let you keep your hair long just like father."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Izana quickly kept his face as natural, as if he was still sleeping when he sensed Shirayuki approaching him. He almost sigh in relief when he felt her brushing his hair backwards still oblivious to the fact that he's already awake. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from jumping up when she bent down and kissed his left cheek. "Hurry up and wake up Izana. We miss you and I need to talk to you about your hair."He sighed tiredly, giving up in pretending that he's still asleep when he heard that.

"If you are planning to cut my hair. Give up already. I won't cut my hair" comes his reply as he opened his azure eyes staring straight at her wide green eyes.

She stifled her tears before she curved her trembling lips to a form a weak smile. "How did you know that I'm going to asked you to cut your hair?"

Before he could reply, Masashi jumped up his bed; sitting beside him and went in full scale ranting on how he missed him and how mother missed him, hand gesture went flying everywhere. "No good father, making mother cry like that" he ended his rant, shaking his head at his father; closing his eyes, mimicking his father when he scolded him.

Shirayuki chuckled before she laughed at Izana's bemused expression.

"We really miss you" she said softly, her hands gripped his right hand; smiling.

"_Did she smile?"_

"Good to know that"

She beamed.

"I really miss you" her confession came in a soft whispered, but he heard it loud and clear.

He nodded his head, his lips twist up to form a smile. "I'm glad" He reached out his right hand, bringing her closer towards him. Hand still around her waist, he said "Is it just me or you seems to-" his words faltered at the inquiring look she threw him.

"Yes?"

"A bit rounder?"

Shirayuki glared at the man beside her, freeing herself from his hold. "So you are saying that I'm fat?" she question him coolly, still glaring.

"No. Don't put your words in my mouth Shirayuki"he replied with a smirk on his lips.

Unable to resist the smile that start making it way on her lips at the sight of his smirk, she smiled. Slowly, she reached out for him, bending down so that she could embrace the man who still laying on the bed ignoring Masashi loud protests for being subjected to the public display of affection.

"Don't you think I'm going to forget about this. Seriously, the first thing that you notice about me was my waist circumference huh?"

With a grin of his face, he whispered quietly at her. "I'm not letting you go after this you know. No matter how much you beg me."

"Why?" she asked back teasingly.

And the only answer that she get from him was his so infatuating smirk.


	14. Anywhere But Here

**Patch Up Family**

Anywhere But Here – SafetySuit

_Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding _

_Of a love that will never be for you and me  
><em>

_Cause you are  
>You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and <em>

_I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true<br>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighteen years later<strong>_.

"Izana, are you done with your work? You need to get ready for Tora's birthday party. He won't let it go if you missed his eighteen birthday party."

Looking up from his paper work, he was great by the sight of Shirayuki in a plain green gown that compliments her figure. Her beautiful red hair twist up in a simple chignon adorn with small white flower. And he watched with a twinge of pride when he saw her wearing the hairpin that he won for her.

"You wore that hairpin"

He watched with amusement as her face scrunched up to form a grimace and frankly, she still look adorable even with that expression plastered on her face. "Yes and don't think that I would for a second forget how you won this" she replied back, pointing to the silver and ruby flower hairpin on her head. "Seriously. From a street fight Izana? Especially a month after your recovery from the –"

"The most idiotic thing that I ever did. Yes, yes you told me enough time that I could chant it even in my sleep"

At that, she smiled. "Just making sure that you still remembers" was all she said before she bended down to gave him a peak on his cheek. Before she could pull back, he grabbed her settling her on his lap.

"You know I think I forget to mention to you that I also won a bottle of red wine. A vintage they said. How about we have our very own celebration tonight?" he asked her, his lips brushed against her ear making her blush.

Cheeks red, she turned around to look at him, her eyes found his instantly. "That seems like a good idea but before that I think I need to tell you that the windows at the greenhouse need repairing." She said cheekily, beaming with pride as she watch his eyes narrowed, displeased.

"Erina"

"And Tora. Apparently, they had been using the window as the target"

At that, he groaned. "How an eighteen years old boy and a fifteen years old girl did that much damage in less than a day I wonder. At least they are better than both Ivy and Masashi combined together. Those two always like to make me get in trouble with Duke Haruka." Few strands of silver hair fell over his eyes before he pushed it back almost impatiently.

"They are going to give me grey hair!"

She smiled at that, "They already did"

Looking at him at that moment, she feels thankful. Thankful for his stubbornness that had forced her to stayed with him twenty three years ago. Thankful with herself that she made the decision to stayed. Now she feels thankful that she had been blessed with all this in her life. Still smiling, she kissed him right there and then on his lips. Her smile widen when she heard him gasped before he deepen the kiss, his hand snaked around her wrist, bringing her closer to him.

Breaking the kiss, she looked in his eyes. And in there, she found happiness. Grinning, she wrapped her hand around his shoulder, her forehead rested against his. Looking into his blue eyes, she knows that this is perfect for her. Everything that she has now is perfect. Though some may say that it's patched up and less than perfect, but for her, it's almost magical.

She's lucky. Incredibly lucky. To found love again after she lost it once. "Took you by surprise huh?"

"Nah." They were silent for a while before he whispered softly, saying that he love her. Twenty three years she married him. And this is the first time he ever said that to her.

Looking at his poker face, betrayed only by his red ears, she knew that he mean it. Beaming with joy, slowly, she kissed him again.

"I love you too"

A sudden mischievous grin on his face worried her. Before she could say anything, Izana said, "Say why don't you pack you bag after this? Let's go for another holiday. I'm sure Masashi and Tora can handle the country affair without me just fine"

"Masashi is on honeymoon with Ivy! Don't tell me you forget that"

"Nope. But they will arrive back tomorrow. Surely we can have our own honeymoon after that."

Sighing, she nodded her head before she too smiled.

She did rather be anywhere but here without him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tada! The final chapter is here now. Thank you for all the support that you all had given me throughout the process of writing this you. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lastly but not least, please forgive me for all the error (grammatical and spelling error or perhaps something that I wrote here seems offensive) Please forgive me.

And Thank You for reading! (Bow)


End file.
